Bonds
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: The Potters have a secret that they've kept from everyone. That night one child wasn't born but two. What happens when each side thinks they have the chosen one? A connection between twins is powerful, how powerful is it? Can they be together Slash VxTwin
1. Prologue Part 1

I have revamped this story so many things are going to change but I have tried to keep at least the basics the same. I hope you enjoy it!

July 31st, 1980

Lilly Potter smiled up at her husband as she gave birth to their son. They knew that their child could be the prophesized savior. Right now however the joy of having their first child was overshadowing any of that fear. Madame Pomfrey looked at the couple, remembering them from their days at Hogwarts and smiled as she safely delivered the child. These were not the first students whom she had the honor of delivering their children, but they were precious. The Mediwitch was in the middle of cleaning the boy when Lilly gave a pained groan. "I-I think…there might be another…" Lilly whimpered.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened and she gave the first son to the mother as she delivered the second child. "Twins…" She whispered to herself looking up at the startled parents. She focused on delivering second child then proceeded to clean and check him. Meanwhile the parents came to terms with the fact that instead of having the one planned child they had two.

Lilly turned wide green eyes to her husband "Twins…" She was of course happy to have more than one child. Now they had no way of telling if one of their children could be the Savior…and if so which one.

James could see what was troubling his wife and said gently comforted her "We'll just have to be careful, keep it a secret that even Dumbledore can't know."

When he saw the fear and confusion in his wife's eyes he said seriously "Lilly he can't know…he didn't want us in hiding with one child, imagine when he learns there are two? He'll take both of them away."

James turned to Pomfrey, desperate to protect his young family "Can you…hide one of them? Just until we get to the safe house…then no one will have to know. Not until it's safe."

Pomfrey nodded "I give a Wizards Oath not to tell." She then turned slowly to Lilly.

As she looked at the new mother she realized that she would have to ask one of the most difficult questions in her life "Lilly…which of the children will you take?"

Lilly looked down at her oldest son in her arms, tears welling up in her eyes "I want them both…" She said softly.

Her newborn son opened his eyes, blue like all newborns but she knew they would change over time. "This one is Harrison." She said with a small smile, wanting to enjoy some of the privileges of being a mother before choosing which of her son's she would keep with her, and which one she would have hidden.

Pomfrey understood and brought the younger son over. "And what about his name?" Against her better judgment Pomfrey gave Lilly the second child. She thought that the mother at least had the right to hold both of her children before being separated from one of them

Lilly smiled down at the sleepy baby and gave a little laugh "He's Henry…but we'll call him Harry." The younger son looked up at his mother and gurgled happily.

Lilly looked between her two sons. Harrison seemed slightly serious for a newborn as he looked back at his mother steadily. Then the older son turned to his twin and reached forward. Harry looked up and gurgled again as he reached forward and their hands met in mid air. The sight made fresh tears appear in Lilly's eyes. "Hide Harrison…we'll take Harry with us."

The oldest child was delivered to the safe house in secret later, but the infant wouldn't be the same after being separated from his mother so quickly. They had planned to reveal the truth of the birth when they were safe. The chance never came.

October 31st, 1981

James sighed as he rocked Harrison in his arms "Lilly…" He whined, though quietly so as to help soothe the baby back to sleep.

His wife merely looked up from her book and smirked at him before going back to reading. He narrowed his eyes at her and promised revenge for himself later. As usual they each agreed to put down one of their children for the night. James frowned, Lilly seemed to have a sixth sense for which one would have the fussiest time and make sure that he ended up with James.

James looked down, still rocking and humming under his breath, to see dark green eyes looking calmly back at him. James gave a small sigh was rewarded with what seemed to be a small smirk from the baby. "Lilly!" He said a bit too loudly "He's mocking me!"

Lilly turned to look at her husband from her spot on the couch and said "Honestly James, sometimes I can't tell which of you is the real baby here…"

She shook her head and smiled "Harry didn't seem fussy tonight at all…" She giggled when she heard a growl from her husband. Their conversation was stopped when there was a knock on the door.

James and Lilly exchanged glances as Lilly went to see who was at the door while James held Harrison more securely in his arms. Lilly gave a sigh of relief "It's just Wormtail." She said as she opened the door, smiling at her old friend before she was blasted out of the way by the Killing Curse.

James shouted Lilly's name and moved to go towards her when he saw who had come through the door with his believed friend. His face paled and he held his son close to his chest "Get out!" He demanded, drawing his wand and pointed it at the group that had entered his home.

Voldemort saw the child in James Potter's hands and said "Move out of the way!"

Voldemort pulled out his wand and leveled it at the child who was then blocked by James. Voldemort gave a hiss of displeasure and then slowly turned his wand towards the child's father instead. He didn't want to kill a pureblood, but he had no choice.

James knew that he stood no chance against the Dark Lord and his followers. He knew of only one spell that would save his children. It was passed down in Pureblood families to ensure the continuation of the House should an event like this occur. James knew that he had limited time and closed his eyes pressing his wand to Harrison's head he began to chant the spell. His last thought before the Killing Curse struck him was glad he had been given Harrison that night. The Protection Spell was activated as he gave his last breath. A lightning bolt scar appeared on Harrison's forehead and through their bond the older twin passed the same mark of protection to his younger brother who was sleeping up stairs.

As James fell to the ground his body cushioned his son who had been awake through the whole episode. Dark green eyes looked calmly up at the gathered group. "Now to get rid of this." Voldemort hissed as he leveled his wand to cast the Killing Curse once again.

Lucius who was outside standing guard felt a slight shift of magic and knew what James had done. He ordered the remaining Death Eaters to guard as he ran into the Potter House, hoping he could stop his master in time.

Since Voldemort was a half blood and had spent much of his childhood outside of the normal Wizarding world he had no idea the spell that James had given his life to cast. He narrowed his eyes at the small child, thinking that he was much too calm for an infant facing his death. He began to speak the Killing Curse when Lucius came in.

Lucius was glad he was able to reach his Lord in time. He bowed quickly before coming to his Lord's side "My Lord if you try to kill that child you yourself will be killed." He spoke quickly hoping to stop Voldemort in time.

Voldemort turned and looked at his most loyal Death Eater "And you know this how?" Voldemort was willing to trust Lucius, but he would have to be convinced before he spared this child's life.

Lucius revealed the lightning bolt mark on the boy's forehead "It's a pureblood protection spell My Lord. It defends children even against the Killing Curse by reflecting it back at the caster."

Their time for discussion was short as they heard the warning from the Death Eaters outside, signaling that the Order was coming. "Very well," Voldemort said slowly "Lucius take the child he will be coming with us." He cast the Dark Mark up into the sky signaling to the rest of the Death Eaters it was time to leave, and warning the Order that they had taken lives that night.

Dumbledore and the Order arrived at the carnage. Several cried when they saw the dead couple. "The baby!" One of them gasped.

The group looked around on the first floor and found no child. So they headed up the stairs and saw young Harry Potter sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dumbledore saw the lightning mark on Harry's head and gasped "Our Savior."

He assumed that when the Dark Lord and his followers had attacked the Potter household, one of the parents was able to cast the protection charm in time to protect Harry from the Dark Lord's wrath.

Dumbledore knew that Tom had little knowledge of Pureblood traditions. "He wouldn't recognize the spell…" Dumbledore said softly to himself as he picked up the child "He had marked this child as his enemy, and thus…our Savior."

Malfoy Manor

Returning to base most of the Death Eaters were quiet as they watched their Lord warily. Tonight had not gone as they had planned. On one hand they had located the prophesized savior; on the other he was not dead.

Lucius looked down at the babe in his arms. There was something very strange about this child. He had not started crying or fussed even once since his father's death. He frowned and looked down in the green eyes of the child. Yes he was strange, but it would be even stranger for their Lord's enemy to be a normal child.

He followed his Lord without being told to the private study they held all their meetings in. He briefly thought about what would happen if the child was allowed to live. Narcissa had been inconsolable since she found out Draco would be her only child. Perhaps… he stopped that thought. Nothing would be decided until his Lord chose a course of action.

Voldemort settled in chair and slowly turned to look at Lucius and the child he held. Thoughts mulled through his mind as he made plans and then discarded them in a moment. He held out his hands and without a word Lucius gave him the child.

His eyes were red from too many uses of very dark magic. His hair was black and he had white hair on his temples though his face itself was ageless. He frowned as he looked down at the strangely quiet child. He wondered if all children were this way but didn't have the means to know.

Seeing the child look at him calmly he came up with a plan and a slow smile spread on his face. "Lucius…I want you to raise your child to the same standards as Draco. We will mold him to our needs; groom him to become my most loyal follower."

Lucius took the child back and asked curiously "You're most loyal follower my Lord?" He didn't get an answer; then again he didn't expect one.

Hogwarts

Severus stared blankly out into the night. She was gone. His Lord had betrayed him and killed the only woman he had ever loved .He raised his hand and clenched a fist over his heart. He could almost feel it breaking as he thought of his beloved friend killed before her time. He gave a shuddering sigh as he heard Dumbledore call for him.

He turned and entered the Headmaster's office. "Yes?" He said quietly. He was still unsettled with the thought that he had betrayed his Lord, but he could no longer follow him.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the young man before him. Severus had an unfair lot dealt to him, but the remarkable man was trying to redeem himself. "We might have lost the Potters Severus…" He started softly "But we saved their son. We will be taking Harry to his Aunt's later tonight where he will be safe and loved."

Severus nodded stoically, in a passing thought he wondered how Petunia would react to such a child. He had no strength left to think and merely nodded again "Very well." He said softly. He only wanted to be dismissed so he could return to his rooms and mourn in peace.

Dumbledore seemed to sense the vulnerable state the young man was in and said sadly "That is all I thought that you might be interested in the boy's whereabouts…and know that he at least is safe."

Severus heard no more after he was allowed to leave and turned to return to his dungeons. Lilly's child was alive…that would have to be enough.

It was when he took up the task of being a double agent that Severus Snape became the first person aware of what had occurred that night. He reported to his Lord and explained that he had not returned sooner because of being delayed. His lord was in a fine mood and merely brushed the excuse aside. "All is well Severus; we have the prophesized child with us…that is all that matters."

Severus's eyes went wide as he turned in the direction that the Dark Lord had pointed. Only those in the inner circle were aware of where exactly Lucius's 'second son' had come from. Narcissa was smiling as she looked down at the child in her arms. "We have renamed him Altair, from the Eagle constellation."

His only response was to stare mutely at the babe who was looking back at him so levelly. Twins. The only way this could have all been explained would be if the Potters had had twins and no one had known. Well…one person would have known. Her silence could have only been because of a Wizard's Oath. So the question became: which twin was the savior?

He looked back to his Lord who was still smiling darkly "Of course because of the secrecy needed I need you to give a Wizard's Oath that in no way you will reveal the presence of this child."

Bowing his head Severus solemnly took the oath, all he would be able to do now was watch. And wait.

Hope you guys liked this new beginning!


	2. Prologue Part 2

Hope you guys are getting into the story! Please continue to enjoy!

Altair stared out into the late night sky. He spent the sleepless time he had looking at the stars. He was mentally reviewing the stories that his mother had told him about the different heroes and creatures that he could see out in the night sky. He sighed, irritated that he was unable to sleep. He was only ten, but he had many things planned for tomorrow and he didn't want to be sleepy.

He was dressed in his night clothes, done in the Malfoy colors of course. His dark hair neatly brushed back even as he had moved his hands through his hair countless times. His dark green eyes looked out into the night, the faintest trace of shadows darkening the skin beneath them.

He hadn't told his mother about his sleepless nights. He knew that she would worry incessantly and there was nothing to be done. In fact because of the dreams he had been having lately he preferred not to sleep. He had horrible dreams of being locked in a cupboard. Of him being forced to do chores for disgusting muggles and no knowledge of magic. He shivered. The dreams were so real they made him thing he was actually there. He sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should talk to Mother and Father after all.

He looked back warily at his bed. He couldn't go one like this. Perhaps his dreams meant something and it was important that he tell his parents. It wasn't like they were nightmares…it was just that they were so _real_.

The next morning at breakfast he was eating his fruit slowly as he observed his proud family. His Mother was making her tea, his father reading the paper. He could see that Draco was looking at him curiously. Usually he would be involved in a lively debate about how they were going to spend their day even if they had already planned it all out.

Altair carefully put his fruit aside and looked towards his mother. It was best if he didn't interrupt his Father when he was at the paper after all. "Mother…I've been having trouble sleeping lately because of strange dreams. I have them so often that I wonder if they might mean something."

His mother looked at him in surprise as she set aside her tea. "Really dear? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Altair was always touched by the love his mother showed him. He also felt bad when he saw the hurt in his brother's eyes. He and Draco told each other everything, everything that they couldn't tell his parents. What surprised him was when his father set down the paper and looked at him seriously "What are these dreams about son?"

Altair was almost too intimidated to speak when he realized that he had his father's full focus. However he had started this and so he would finish it. "I have these dreams where I'm locked in a cupboard, forced to serve muggles who treat me horridly. They order me about, hit me, and call me 'Freak' or 'Boy'. I'm forced to wear clothes that are too big and uncomfortable. They even let their large son hunt me."

Altair finished and seemed to think for a moment before finishing "There is one last thing…they usually call me Freak or Boy…but the muggle son chases after me in a game called 'Harry Hunting. They aren't scary…they just feel so real."

Lucius exchanged a glance with his wife; they would have to talk later. He gave a small smile as he turned to his young second son. "I'm very proud of you for telling us about these dreams. You and Draco may finish your breakfast and go enjoy yourselves. Your mother and I are going to talk about this."

Altair exchanged a glance with Draco and they both finished quickly so that they could go 'play'. In reality they had mentally agreed to eavesdrop and find out what they can about this conversation that was going to take place.

They finished and left the room, making sure to walk down the hallway before silently turning around and pressing themselves close to the wall so that they could hear.

Lucius waited until he heard no more footsteps and then turned to Narcissa "We should talk to our Lord about this."

Narcissa nodded, worried about what this could mean for her second son "We blood adopted him…how can he be having these dreams? What do they mean?"

Lucius leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment "We blood adopted him to protect him from Dumbledore…"

Still in thought he murmured "Sirius Black was the godfather…he went to Azkaban…in that case I assume the child would have gone to Lilly's muggle sister." He shook his head, wondering what this would mean.

Narcissa stirred at her tea, no longer interested in drinking it "Perhaps he is dreaming about the possibilities? What might have happened to him?"

Lucius wanted to agree but shook his head "The reason he told us about them were because they felt so real to him…that must be a reason."

Outside of the room Draco and Altair exchanged glances. It seemed they would not be learning anything more. They didn't want to get caught eavesdropping of the Dark Lord would be coming by. Their Father would not overly mind and even approve if they were caught with just the family. However since the discussions with the Dark Lord could be delicate it would be very dangerous if they were caught.

They went out to the gardens and walked thoughtfully together. Draco had at first been hurt that Altair had not confided in him. However…he was beginning to understand why not. He turned to Altair and asked "What do you think these dreams mean?"

Altair was thoughtful for a moment and said "I don't know…It's like it's happening to me but at the same time it's not. Like a _part_ of me…"

Draco looked at Altair, although he was the older brother sometimes he felt as if his dark haired brother was more mature than him. Both children knew that Altair had been adopted into the Malfoy family. His original family was killed by the Dark Lord because they were blood traitors but Altair had been saved so that he could be raised properly. Despite this knowledge they still thought of each other as brothers. The blood adoption had made it a fact.

Deciding that their espionage activities were done for the day they decided to go about it as planned. If their Mother and Father did find out the reason For Altair's dreams they would be certain to share it.

Lucius had smirked at how smart his boys were. He had assumed they would linger to overhear the conversation. However as soon as he mentioned talking to the Dark Lord about it they had left for certain. They knew better. He fire called his lord, assuring him that the matter was indeed important before he came though looking at Lucius with his usual serious stoic expression. "What is it Lucius?"

Lucius and Narcissa bowed "It is about our youngest Son Altair…" He looked up at his lord and said "He his having dreams that feel real to him of living with muggles and serving them. In the dreams he feels as if he has no knowledge of magic or his own identity as a wizard."

Voldemort looked at Lucius as he considered what he had been told. "Strange…" He murmured "It is certain that if Dumbledore had gotten the boy he would have sent him to live with muggles…"

He looked out the window and noted that he could see Draco and Altair the garden. "You're family has blood adopted him." He narrowed his eyes as an idea came to him "I will summon Severus."

Severus Snape barely controlled his reaction to his Dark Mark flaring. He felt a chill of foreboding as he prepared to apparate. He wondered what he was required to do now. He could not say that Dumbledore would not let him go as it was the summer. Thinking of his second master he shook his head. In his grief after Lilly's death he had acted rashly and turned to the other side.

His mistake he realized was not ensuring that Lilly would be out of harm's way. If she had been gone she would not have been hunted down. They had only wanted the chosen one. However it was indeed too late to save either her or himself if he was discovered. He arrived at Malfoy Manor and steeled himself. Had the Dark Lord discovered his betrayal?

The gathered adults moved into the study where the children would have no chance to over hear them. Once they were all settled and the house elves had brought refreshments in Severus was quickly filled in on the situation.

Once he heard what had happened Severus knew that this was his chance. He could reveal the folly he had made, and at the same time redeem himself by revealing all he knew. He bowed his head and thought. He could not have protected Lilly, now his only hope was to protect her children. It was very clear if Altair's dreams were true that Harry was in danger of his own relatives. He sighed and said slowly "I'm afraid I have not been forthcoming to you my Lord."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and was reaching towards his wand as he looked down at Severus. He had known that Severus was upset over the death of Lilly. He only hoped his spy had not done anything foolish.

"After Lilly's death I turned and offered Dumbledore my services as a double agent. At the time he had already known everything important up to that point. I was merely to keep my cover and gather information until he needed me. However because of the Oath I gave I could not tell him about Altair. And because of the delicate position I was in I could not tell you all I knew. However… I have come to regret my work with the Light side, and will swear by a wizard's oath to be **your **double agent. He did not swear me to secrecy thinking that my guilt would keep me complacent. Now however I can tell you about Harry Potter." Severus kept his head bowed low, prepared to accept his Master's response and could only hope his information was valuable enough to save his life.

Voldemort smirked down at Severus "I knew you would do something foolish." His smirk turned into a sneer as he punished Severus "However you are correct in no doubt what you are thinking. You can still redeem yourself. Tell me all you know and swear on your magic your loyalty to me."

The deed was done and Severus raised his head. Now that he had truly aligned himself with a side he would have to do everything in his power to ensure it succeeded. "Lilly Potter had twins my lord. As it happened one had been in a crib upstairs and another was down with its parents when we attacked. Since there was only one child known of each side thought that they had Harry Potter. I have found out through mental inquiry that when the twins were born the Potters were afraid that Dumbledore would take them away to protect them. They put the oldest into hiding, Harrison, and took the youngest with them, Harold or Harry. Everyone knew of only Harry. It is assumed they would have told the truth once the danger had passed."

Voldemort nodded slowly as he mused over the new information. So…Altair's dreams were most likely his connection with his twin. It would seem that the child's life was far from pleasant. He thought over what he should do with this. It was excellent that for now only his side knew about the twins. It left for many possibilities. He continued to muse, what would he do with the second twin? The bond between them must be strong if it was able to last even when one was blood adopted by another family.

He turned his back and looked out the window to watch the children for a moment. He had held vague plans to make 'the chosen one' his consort. Both because he would be the only one powerful enough to stand by his side, and because it would be a delicious final nail in the Light's hopes. As he continued to think he realized that the plan could still work. He didn't know which twin might be the chosen one…but one was already being reared as a proper pureblood and loyal to his ideas. The other was left to languish in the care of muggles, no doubt desperate to be rescued.

As that thought made itself known he smiled slowly as he turned to face his most loyal followers. "I have come to a decision."

This is the end of the prologue! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come!


	3. Part 1 Chapter 1

Seems like this story is regaining interest! Thank you guys for your returning reviews and lovely support! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Malfoy Manor- Several Months Later

Altair stared out the window of his bedroom. The same window he had been looking out of when he decided to tell his parents about the dreams. Ever since that day he had spent part of the night looking out into the window. As if he could see his brother somewhere in the distance. No…not his brother…his twin. Months had passed since that day and much had changed.

He and Draco were informed that the dreams were not just dreams, but memoires. Memories of the life his twin was currently living. There was nothing more important to a Malfoy than family and Altair had been outraged. He had controlled himself as he asked what this meant, what they would do. He could see from his Lord's slow smile that he had asked the right question.

"Before you're eleventh birthday we will take Harry Potter back. We will rescue him and bring him into the life that he was supposed to have. This only shows why we must increase our efforts to restore order to the Wizarding World. Albus had what he believed to be the savior of the light in his hands and he decided to place him with magic hating muggles." The Dark Lord had seemed personally angered by this though Altair had not known why.

"We will bring him back before he can find out whatever truth the Light will spin for him. This will also aid us in the war as Albus has no knowledge of the fact there were twins. The Wizarding World will blame him for the loss of their Savior and weaken their moral." He smiled slowly as he turned to Lucius "I will put you in charge of the plans. We should be prepared to move in two months. We don't have much time."

Since then there had been much activity in the house. Only the most trusted Death Eaters were involved in the plan because they could not afford even the slightest word getting to the other side. Day after day new plans were created and refined before being tossed away or a better one came to mind. All of this was observed by Draco and Altair who watched silently as they made up their own minds about the situation.

Draco was just as outraged as Altair about the situation their brother had been left in. As far as Draco was concerned since Altair was an adopted Malfoy so was his twin. Even though it was interesting that now none of them were technically related. Altair had been blood adopted by the Malfoy's giving him the same rank in their family as Draco though he was not actually a child of Lucius and Narcissa. Then there was the bond between Altair and Harry, they were related but on all records they were not because of the blood adoption. To make it easier for the soon to be eleven year old mind to understand they were considering all three of them brothers.

Draco was acting slightly like a mother hen. Day after day worried about the state in which Harry would be brought to them. He was, after all, the youngest of all three even if it was only by a few minutes. Draco had volunteered in making sure his rooms were prepared, wanting to make him as comfortable as possible after his experience.

Altair however had become more and more withdrawn. He had helped Draco with the room. He had used the insights from Harry's memories that he might be uncomfortable with the largest room available and instead would want a smaller more modest room with a good view.

When he was not with Draco he was contemplating. He would stare out his window for hours as he went over the new memories that he had gained the night before. Harry's life was hard and yet he still seemed so pure…almost too pure. He worried what would have happened if the Light had gotten their hands on him.

He clenched his fists as he looked at the calendar marking down the days to when they would rescue Harry. They would take him a week before his birthday to ensure that they would be the first to talk to him about the Wizarding world. He felt as if they couldn't get their soon enough. He knew that in order for this to go perfectly they needed everything as prepared as possible. Still…it burned him to see his brother treated in such a condition. He had seen inside of Harry's little cupboard. He had drawings of stars on the inside of the stairs. He had even created a little window drawn next to where his head lay. It was intolerable and Altair was sure he would make those muggles pay for what they had done.

Sometimes he wondered if Harry was able to see his life. If he could was it torture for him? To see a life that he had never known? Where he was loved and cared for. He hoped that it was not the case. Part of him hoped that it was so that he could give his brother hope and a glimpse of what would soon be his. Another part hoped not because each morning he would awake back in those horrid conditions after being teased with such a life.

Their Lord had been staying here recently. So that he could be closely involved with the plans and be their personally to see Harry when he was rescued. Altair was certain there was something more going on, but no one would tell him. He would sometimes feel his Lord's eyes following him. He wondered if it was because he was trying to imagine what Harry looked like or if it was something else.

His parents too seemed to be watching him closely. He had asked Draco what he thought of it but so far they had not come up with a good reason for why. In a week they would go rescue his brother and perhaps some of these questions would be answered. He was allowed to come along on the recon mission. He might not be able to contact Harry during that time. However he hoped that there would be a chance for him to give Harry something to hope for. In a few days his life would change completely.

Privet Drive- Two Days Later

Harry tried to concentrate on planting the flowers even as the hot July sun beat down on his back. He eyed the hose longingly but he knew what would happen if he tried to drink out of it. He also wanted to take off his thick overly large shirt that he was wearing so he could work. If he did that it would be even worse than if he had drank from the hose.

Strangely he started to feel a weird prickling on the back of his neck and he swatted at it to stop any bugs that might be trying to take a bite. However when it continued despite the fact that their seemed to be no bugs he started to look around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but the feeling wouldn't go away.

He didn't have much time to think about it when he heard his Aunt yelling at him from the house to quit wasting time and get back to work. He sighed and waited until she had gone before taking a quick sip from the hose. It seemed that she hadn't been watching him and he took another and another until his stomach was filled with water. It made him feel slightly sick but he had to get it while he could.

Meanwhile Altair was watching from the shrubs just across the yard from where Harry was working. He seethed as he watched what was happening to his twin. It was exactly as the dreams had shown him. He hated it. He looked at the woman who ordered Harry around as if he were a house elf. He felt a steadying hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Severus giving him the silent support that he could.

Severus had to admit that this was a horrifying thing to watch. Any doubt he might have had about sealing his fate to the Dark Lord's side vanished. Albus had put Harry here. He was the one who thought that the Savior of the Wizarding World was best brought up by people who couldn't understand him and his special needs. Worse than that they were people who feared and despised him, Severus knew this was hitting a little close to home for him.

Lucius had also come along on this observation so that he could see what this twin was like. From what he could see Harry had grown as best as he could in the environment given to him. A weak withered sprout that had been denied all nutrients and water. He frowned; this only reinforced what their Lord had believed all along. Wizards, especially children, did not belong with muggles.

Altair turned to his father, his eyes narrowed and determined. They could not speak because of the spell that concealed him but he hardly needed words to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

Lucius looked down at his second son and then looked towards the house. The woman was busy attending a child who seemed to be working on another container of ice cream and fussed over which movie he wanted to watch. He looked back down to Altair and nodded mutely. He would give his son this, the chance to talk to the brother who had been dealt such an unfair hand.

Altair wasted no time and strode away from the two adults as he approached Harry. He was surprised to find that he was unexpectedly nervous. He straightened his shoulders. It was ridiculous to be nervous; after all he should be more concerned about overwhelming his brother.

He stood behind Harry and gently tapped the young boy's shoulder. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked nervously over his shoulder and wincing as if expecting to get hit. Altair did his best to grit his teeth and not reveal his anger to Harry. If he was use to such treatment then Harry would have a hard time believing that he was not angry at him. He looked back towards his father who was still hidden from view and he gave a warning signal. He had to make this quick.

He knelt next to Harry on the ground and gently held him by his shoulders as he said "Harry I don't have much time to talk now…but I want you to know that soon, very soon we're going to take you away from here to people who will love you. Do you understand this?"

Harry thought that this boy who was talking to him must be out of his mind. What did he mean that people were going to take him away? Who would want him? The Durselys had made it clear that they had only taken him in because no one else would. He continued to stare at this boy and he noticed that he looked very familiar. Something fluttered against his mind, like a memory that he had no way to remember. Something instinctual. His eyes widened as he realized this boy looked _exactly_ like the one in his dreams. "Who are you?" He asked softly.

Altair wanted to answer. Every fiber in his body wanted to pull Harry close and promise that his would never happen to him again. But he couldn't do that. They were not prepared to take Harry today and had to be careful not to alert the Order when they did take him. He shook his head "I can't explain right now Harry…but you'll be with me soon. I promise."

He had no more time to talk when the back door opened and he heard the woman shriek "Boy who are you talking to? You better not do this freakishness around where the neighbors can see you!"

Harry had looked away from the boy in fear when he heard his Aunt coming. He stared at her for a moment, what did she mean who was he talking to? He turned to look back at the boy only to find him gone. His mouth opened and closed a few times but he had no explanation for her. Had it only been another dream?

Hope you guys enjoy the official beginning of this Part of the story!


	4. Chapter 2

Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!

Harry lay still in his cupboard, making sure that he didn't make a noise as he waited for his Aunt and Uncle to go to bed. They hated it when he made noise but it was getting harder and harder to do as he grew. His Uncle said that they were feeding him too much and that was why he couldn't fit in it properly. He sighed a breath of relief when he heard his relatives finally settle in for the night. Now he could relax comfortable and not have to hold himself in this tense position any longer.

As he did every night he looked out the little window he had drawn with the first pieces of chalk he had ever found. It had taken all of the little pieces to create the window but it was still very precious to him. He knew that it wasn't a real window of course. He just like to look at it as he fell asleep and pretend that it was real. Sometimes if he looked at it long enough he would dream about what having a view would look like. A large window with luxurious curtains that would block out the light if he chose. The view would be of a large lush garden with a beautiful fountain and dazzling colors of flowers.

He knew all about flowers from taking care of his Aunt's. He dreamed of the different types of flowers that could be there. Sunflowers that would follow the Sun's light throughout the day. There would be pretty little Pansies, Irises, and all of his other favorites, morning glories that would bloom with the dawn and night flowers that would bloom under the moon. He would dream all about these beautiful gardens until he was forced to wake up for another day.

Sometimes he didn't dream about the window. Sometimes he dreamed about fine clothes and plenty of warm food. Of little creatures who would do all the work that he didn't want to do. One of his favorite things to dream about besides a garden would be a large bed that was so soft he would sink deep into it like warm hug. Just dreaming about these things made him feel a little hope. Of course the disappointment was always hard first thing in the morning. But he would think to himself 'there's more to life than this…I won't always be here.'

That hope had begun to fade as he grew older and nothing changed. When he was little he used to believe that if he did everything like his Aunt and Uncle wanted they would have to start liking him…at least a little. Unfortunately as he grew older they just found new problems with him. They hated him for new things that he couldn't prevent. Like his hair. His relatives hated his hair but what could he do about it?

It was a few days ago, a hot day, in the garden and he had been working hard on keeping his precious blooms alive when a new form of hope revealed itself to him. A boy who seemed so familiar to him promised him that he would soon be free. He sometimes dreamed about this boy. He was the one who lived in the nice house with the big bed and beautiful garden. When his Aunt had yelled at him for talking to himself he had almost decided to give up completely. However that night he dreamed of the boy again, and he was working on ways to bring Harry to where he was! What he said was true…soon…so very soon he would be free.

At the Malfoy house Altair was feeling the same burning anticipation. Soon Harry would be free and he would no longer have to endure the cruel life those horrid muggles forced him to live. He would make sure they paid. He would find a way and he was sure his father wouldn't forbid him. His first priority was to get Harry out of there. Then he would focus on his revenge.

Everything was prepared to perfection. Harry's room was arranged as nicely as Altair and Draco could get it. They only hoped that it would make Harry feel at home. His father had said that Altair was too young to come with the rescue team. This was for necessities sake as the team was very small, but he would be the first to welcome Harry home.

Finally the night arrived. His father, Severus and, surprisingly enough, his mother comprised the rescue team. He had worried about his mother going. He had assumed that she was too lady like to take part in such a mission. However she had been proud to inform him that before she had married and given birth she had taken part in many missions. She was going along to comfort Harry if he should need it as well as for her stealth skills. They had assumed Harry would be more responsive to a mother figure if he became distressed.

The thought that his mother would be there to comfort Harry relieved him and he peacefully watched them go. He took his spot by the window that had become his lurking place and anticipated their return.

He was not the only one who was on edge that night. Draco of course was nervous about having a second brother, but he was encouraged to go to bed since they did not want to overwhelm Harry to soon. He managed to eventually fall asleep wondering what new sort of family he would awake to.

So the other restless soul was not Draco. No. It was the Dark Lord. He too stared outside the window awaiting his inner circle's return. He knew they would not fail him, there was too much at risk. His only worry lay with the one whom they were rescuing. He had no doubt that Harry would be eternally grateful to whoever saved him. Such as he had been when Dumbledore had come to the orphanage and explained why he was so different from other boys.

In a way young Harry would be like a duckling hatching out of its egg for the first time. He would trust implicitly anything they told him, a golden type of trust that you could not get once lost. That was what he would have to be most careful of. Dumbledore could be wickedly clever in manipulation, he would have to be sure that there were no holes for him to work his way through.

He did sincerely believe that he was rescuing Harry, no child should ever be left in the situation that he had been forced to endure. He also intended to teach him his ideals and beliefs. They weren't wrong as they would have prevented many situations similar to his and Harry's. He knew that it was all sound and with Harry's brother by his side why would the boy ever betray him? They were going to give him everything. Still…the worry continued to ebb inside of him. What solution could he conjure?

In his small Cupboard Harry had just drifted to sleep. He was able to accumulate enough body heat to be warm under his thin baby blanket. Dudley always made fun of how much he treasured it. He called him a baby but he just couldn't let it go. It was the only thing he had of his real family… he would keep it until it turned into dust.

His light sleep was disturbed when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He frowned and wondered who was going out. Dudley sometimes snuck out but never through the front door. He sat up in his cupboard and listened carefully. He heard muttered voices but he couldn't hear their words, it was as if they were muffled. He pressed his head against the cupboard and concentrated very hard on hearing what they were saying.

"Where did Altair say he was?" This voice was soft and light. It was very cultures and definitely a woman. He imagined she must be a queen to speak in such a lovely way.

"Under the stairs…Merlin there's a lock on the outside." This voice was as sophisticated as the woman's but undoubtedly male. If she was a queen then he was her king.

"Muggles." A new voice spit. Harry imagined that he must be someone mysterious. His tone was dark and cynical as if he knew all the faults of the world and expected them.

There was the sound of movement and then one of them said something that sounded like "Aloha" But that made no sense. It was longer than that to and seemed to carry a strange wait to it but Harry didn't have long to think about it as the door he was leaning against was now open and he was sprawled at their feet.

Looking up at the three adults Harry could immediately tell which voice belonged to whom. The woman had light blue eyes and long beautiful blond hair and a face of an angel.

The man next to her had lighter blond hair and grey eyes. He was tall and carried himself with a dignity that Harry had never seen before.

The last person with them had lanky black hair and dark eyes and a very distinguished nose. While the other two seemed somewhat expressionless, as if wearing a perfected mask. He had a permanent small down turn to his lips that seemed as if he were either frowning or grimacing.

Harry started to panic. What were these people doing here and what were they going to do with him? They seemed very strange and he hoped that his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't wake up because they would blame him. He didn't even know who these people were but they would of course blame him. The thought of no food again or hard chores made the boy's sleepy eyes begin to water as he said softly "Please don't wake my Aunt and Uncle."

Narcissa felt a fury she had not expected course through her. Draco was her child and Heir. Altair was the blessing of another child that she had never believed to have. Either of them was as much her son as the other, yet this boy whom she had only just met seemed to have won a place beside them. She knelt down next to him and gathered him into her arms. "Shh…we won't, those horrid muggles won't wake until we leave." She stroked her long slender fingers through his hair hoping to help soothe him.

Harry had tensed at first when he felt her arms around him, but then she spoke so softly to him. He bit his lip and looked at the other two. They both looked as if they had eaten something disgusting as they looked down at him and he thought he heard the dark haired one mutter "Perhaps not even then."

He knew that he wasn't supposed to ask questions. But if his Aunt and Uncle weren't going to wake up then he assumed that it was safe "Why are you here?"

Narcissa smiled and gently brushed a finger against his cheek, wiping away the tears that had traced them. "Altair sent us to you, the boy you met a few days ago… We want to save you."

Harry's eyes went wide as he remembered Altair's promise. He hadn't thought that it would turn out to be true! He had tried to hide the disappointment that came when nothing new happened but the boy hadn't lied to him!

Narcissa helped him gather his things from the cupboard, the entire time they held each other's hands firmly as Harry claimed his blanket and a few other treasures he had collected. She insisted that the clothing stay as he wouldn't be needing them.

As they got ready to go they were observed by Lucius and Severus. Severus was frowning and doing his best to hide his anger. How could Dumbledore do this? He would never understand the old man, and perhaps it was best if he didn't.

Lucius was watching the boy critically. He was worried about him already. He was so trusting…that was good for them but only as long as they made sure he trusted the right people. He would have to voice his concerns to his Lord later. For now it was most important that they rescued Harry and got him somewhere safe. The rest could wait.

Hope you guys are liking this!


	5. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your patience!

Harry trembled as he was taken from his home. It wasn't out of fear that he shivered but rather out of excitement. Was this going to be the change in his life that he had hoped for? Where they going to take him to a place where he would be safe and loved? He didn't know, but he knew that he would rather be anywhere but here.

The beautiful woman took him into her arms and told him to hold on tightly. All of the sudden he was spiraling. He didn't know what was going on but they had once been in the house and now they were inside what seemed to be the front room of a magnificent mansion. He continued to hold on to her. Now he was shaking out of fear.

Narcissa looked down at the small boy that was clutching at her and smiled softly. She often felt as if her boys had grown too old for her. Altair had never been one to be particularly close, most of the time it seemed as if he was embracing her for her sake rather than his own. Draco was much the same way but sometimes she felt as if he gave off more warmth. She knew that Altair thought of her as his own mother, he didn't get very close to people and she was as close as anyone could consider themselves. However…however right now with this boy holding her tightly she felt needed. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his unruly hair. She looked up at Lucius and saw the look in his eyes. She smiled softly to herself, she was his wife and she could read every shift in those eyes. That was where he kept all of his emotions and expressions. She was glad to see that he was not unmoved by this hurt boy either.

They moved into the sitting room where they had all agreed to meet. Harry immediately took the spot next to Narcissa. She wrapped an arm around is shoulders. She suddenly wished that it would only be family for tonight, but there was no way the Dark Lord would wait.

She looked up as she heard someone descend the stairs. It was Altair. She smiled at him and motioned for him to join them. She was certain that the Dark Lord was already here, watching without being observed.

Altair had heard their arrival and had taken a moment to prepare himself. This was it. He considered this the real moment that he would be meeting his brother. The last time was more like a message of hope. He straightened his robes and made certain that his appearance was pristine before descending the stairs.

The first thing that he saw was his mother sitting on the couch with a small form nestled into her side. He clenched his fist; he knew that small form was Harry. He was far too small for his age. It was those cursed muggles who were at fault for this. He slowly descended the stairs and watched Harry's form closely.

His mother waved him over and there was a spot available and he took that spot. He stared at Harry measuring him with his gaze. He was obviously shaken but there also seemed to be hope in his eyes. Altair decided that he could not wait any longer. He reached forward and gently nudged Harry's shoulder. Now it would be the time to tell.

Although there was no sign of him the Dark Lord was indeed there and watching. He had decided to keep out of the way. Harry would most likely feel uncomfortable with a stranger around. He didn't want to disturb this tender family moment. He had no intention of talking to the boy yet. He merely wanted to observe. He needed to see what he was really like.

He was intently focused on the moment that Harry and Altair would meet. There bond was the one thing that could convince him that Harry was not a danger. If the bond was strong enough then Altair would remain loyal and Harry would follow his path.

He smiled slowly as he watched the twins looked into each other's eyes. He had always planned on taking Altair as his consort. He would be powerful if he was truly his equal. He had in fact marked him as he equal by intending on bringing him to his side. They were beautiful together. Of course they were both still so young yet, and Harry had not been properly trained, but still they were beautiful together. Contrasting mirrors in a sense. Harry was innocent and fragile, Altair was hard and mysterious.

He settled back in his corner where he watched. He could feel a small smile tugging at his lips. He had full faith that this would work out well.

Back in the sitting room Harry looked up when the seat next to him shifted. He looked up in surprise as he met eyes so like his own. He knew who this was immediately. The boy who had given him hope, the one who was in his dreams. Harry parted his lips to speak but he didn't know what to say. He closed his mouth and then opened it again as he said softly "You're the boy in my dreams."

Seeing Harry's wide eyed innocence Altair felt something that he was unfamiliar with well up in him. He narrowed his eyes, became determined and reached forward. "Yes…I am Harry…" He gently moved his hand through Harry's hair as he murmured "You're my twin." He wanted to say his other half, he wanted to say so much else to Harry, but he knew that now was not the time. It was too soon yet.

Voldemort was watching this first tender exchange and smiled. Altair knew when to pull back; he knew when he would say too much. He could see how much Altair wanted to tell his brother everything. It was rare to see the younger Malfoy want much of anything, he had all that he could desire. Now however there was clear want in his face and in his eyes. Voldemort liked that look on him. It was more appealing to him than any devilish smirk or perfected mask. He leaned forward. What would Harry say in response?

Harry blinked at the boy who was saying he was his brother? He didn't understand. His Aunt and his Uncle had never said anything about him having a sibling. How could this be? He shook his head and asked "How?"

Voldemort watched the tender shock that clearly showed itself on Harry's face. He enjoyed watching the emotions blossom on Harry's face. He was surrounded by people who excelled in keeping themselves private. He smiled; he had made his decision about Harry Potter.

That night they had decided not to over burden Harry too much with his past just yet. Altair took him to his room and allowed himself to enjoy the look of rapture that crossed Harry's face as he realized that this entire room was all his. He turned to Altair with a brilliant smile as he thanked him. It was then that Altair realized that even if those emotions were dangerous he never wanted to see disappear.

Once Harry was settled down in his bed Altair retired to his own. He once again found himself next to his window and staring out at it. He sighed. He wanted to sleep so that he could be well prepared for tomorrow. It seemed so unfair now. Now that he had met Harry he couldn't imagine changing him. Even if it was for his safety, he didn't want to see that changed. He found his hand clutched in a fist once again. How could this other boy affect him so deeply in such a short amount of time? It was amazing…but…he didn't feel this close to anyone. He was very close to his mother, brother and father of course. He also felt a certain closeness with the Dark Lord…but this was something altogether new.

He lay down on his bed and focused on his ceiling instead. He needed to get his feelings under control. He needed this to play out in the best way possible. He needed to make sure that the Dark Lord thought only the best of Harry. He would have to remain focused on this for it to work. He had no time to waste on emotions.

Harry was lying awake in his bed. He kept staring at the ceiling wondering when it was going to disappear and when the cobweb covered stairs he usually looked at would reappear. Was this another dream? Was it going to all disappear? The nice woman named Narcissa, the handsome man named Lucius? The fact that he had a brother? Was this just going to all disappear? Was this just a very realistic dream?

He stayed up almost the whole night. If this was a dream then the last thing he wanted to do during it was waste time sleeping. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of a plush bed beneath him, the softness of the sheets and the way the warm pajamas felt against his skin. He wanted to remember this all forever.

When the dawn light started breaking through the window he realized that there was something he had forgotten to see. The gardens. He remembered Narcissa telling him about them briefly, and that he would be able to see them anytime he wanted. He knew that this was probably not what she meant, but he wanted to see them now.

He crept out of bed; he didn't want to bother anyone else as he was sure they were all asleep. He just wanted to get a look at the garden before he was forced to wake up back under the stairs. He opened the door to the patio and smiled as he looked over the dew covered blossoms. He looked down at the cobble stone path that went through the gardens. He knew that he had just come for a quick peek but he couldn't resist going down the path to get a closer look at the blossoms.

There was someone else who was awake in the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort noticed movement outside of his window and moved to get a closer look. He smiled as he saw a very familiar form moving out in the garden. It was Harry. He had at first decided to give the boy some space. After all it would still be a few years before he could expect Altair and possibly Harry to take their places as his consorts. Still seeing that small form wandering around in the garden bathed in morning light he couldn't resist and soon found himself descending the stairs to follow after him.

Harry was leaning in to smell the roses and closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. He knew that if he had to disappear from this dream that now would be the time. That right now would be the best time for it to be all ripped away. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and realized; he was not alone.

Voldemort had intended to observe the boy for a moment. When he saw him basking in the roses' sent he realized that he did not want this boy to change. Perhaps he was too emotional, perhaps he was too trusting. None of that was a bad thing as long as it was aimed in the right direction. He didn't know why he was so strongly affected by this boy. But he was. And he didn't want him to change. Ever.

Harry looked up at the tall form before him. He had long black hair that was regally tied back like Lucius's. He had two streaks of grey on his temples though his face showed very few signs of aging. He was strong, that Harry could clearly see. "H-hello?" He said softly

I hope that you are enjoying the story! More to come soon!


	6. Chapter 4

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! The reviews really made me happy! Please continue to enjoy.

Voldemort smiled as he looked down at the young boy who stood before him. Harry's large green eyes looked up at him. They held no secrets, there were no dark shadows marring that pure jade color. Without realizing it he found himself reaching forward and touching Harry's cheek gently. He had heard Harry's softly spoken question. He debated on how he would answer and decided on something rare…he would tell the truth.

His smile was dark as he answered "I am called the Dark Lord, though I call myself Lord Voldemort." His smile became darker as he looked down at the boy "Do you know what a Dark Lord is?"

Harry got nervous when he saw that smile on the man's face. "It doesn't sound good…" He said softly, he was very afraid of making this man mad. He looked a lot more dangerous than his Uncle and he didn't like making his Uncle mad at all.

Voldemort could sense the fear that was starting to grow in the boy. This was not what he wanted. Though the look of fear on the boy's face was as attractive as his other expressions it was not one he found himself desiring for the boy to wear often. He reached forward and tried to calm him as he rubbed his cheek. "There is no reason to fear me Harry. I am only dangerous to those who stand in my way."

He ran his long fingers through Harry's hair. "Those who oppose me are the ones who call me a Dark Lord. I am actually trying to help them; they just don't realize that yet." He gave one of his more dangerous smiles as he said "They'll realize it someday."

Harry nodded, he knew from living with the Dursley's what it was like to try to do the right thing and get blamed anyways. He smiled up at Voldemort and said "Don't worry! If you're doing the right thing then you shouldn't worry about them. People can be mean and stupid."

Harry was looking down now his hands were clenched into fists at his side. He knew that they weren't talking about the Dursley's but he was trying not to cry as he thought about going back to them. He hated the thought of going back to that horrible life that he had been living.

Voldemort hardly needed his occulemcy skill to know what had changed Harry's emotions so quickly. He laid his arm around those slender shoulders and brought the boy close. He could feel his own pain that he had buried deep in his heart stirring in his chest. He remembered how his childhood was like and he hissed out "You will never go back there Harry. Never."

Harry looked up at him, the tears that he had been trying to hold dripped down his cheeks "Are you…you promise?"

That was what made him think this was a dream. Everyone had said how welcome he was and how much they loved him. No one had ever said that he was never going back to the Dursley's. No one talked about them. Hearing this… gave him hope that this might be real and that he won't ever have to go back again.

Voldemort pulled Harry close "I promise." He whispered, he was making more than one promise at that time that was more than he ever usually made in recent history. For Harry he would make these promises though. To keep Harry he would make them come true.

Voldemort looked up and saw that the dawn sun had risen now. He started leading Harry back towards the mansion. He knew that it might take time for Harry to believe that this was all real, but he would. "I think that it might be time for breakfast."

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of breakfast. This dream was so wonderful. He hoped that he would get to finish breakfast before the dream was over. He looked up and realized that Lord Voldemort was watching him curiously. He wondered what that meant but as they entered the house the thought was blown from his mind as he saw the large breakfast laid out for him.

Altair looked up from his breakfast and smiled as he saw his Lord and Harry. The rest of the Malfoy family would be joining them soon. He saw the amazed look on Harry's face and hoped that soon Harry would realize that this was real and not a dream. He couldn't blame him if he kept thinking that for a while. It would be hard for anyone to accept such a radical change of their circumstances. He simply hoped that Harry would adjust soon.

Voldemort helped Harry sit down at the table by pulling out his chair for him. He smiled down as the boy shyly blushed and accepted the seat. He wanted to get Harry used to this life of luxury. He deserved it. He absently brushed his fingers through Harry's messy hair as he took his spot at the head of the table and began to eat. Breakfast and Lunch were not formal meals and so everyone ate at their own time.

Harry seemed unsure of what to do but one of the elves encouraged him to eat much to the amusement of Voldemort and Altair. The rest of the Malfoys joined them and they couldn't hide their smiles of pleasure when they saw Harry happily eating his meal. They didn't comment on it because they were afraid to make himself conscious and started on their own meals.

There was little conversation during the meal and Harry was glad for the silence. He was thinking deeply about this dream. It had lasted very long…much longer than any of his other dreams lasted. He looked up shyly and a new thought came to him. What if this _was_ real? What if he never had to go back to the Dursley's? The thought made his heart warm and he struggled to ask the question that now became vitally important. If this wasn't a dream…did that mean he was really going to stay here?

Voldemort smiled softly to himself as he sipped his tea. He could almost hear exactly what Harry was thinking and he wasn't even prying. It was fascinating to see how innocent the boy was. His crimson eyes turned towards Altair who was regally eating his breakfast as he read over the sections of the paper that his father had finished. They were so different, and yet both of them were dear to him.

Finally the thought had tortured him to the point where he could no longer resist asking. "I…I don't think this a dream anymore…is…is it really okay for me to stay here?"

Those dining at the table all turned their attention to Harry. Several of them had to restrain themselves from smiling when they saw his flushed face and nervous expression. It was so innocent and endearing that they could not help but hide their smiles so as not to hurt him.

Narcissa's eyes casually glanced over to her husband. She wanted to assure Harry right away that he would be welcomed and loved here. However she wanted Lucius to assure the boy as well. She was hoping that he would welcome Harry into the family and set aside his Malfoy mask to reassure the boy.

He had been married to Narcissa long enough that Lucius knew what was expected of him and curved his lips in a soft smile. He had at first been nervous about the boy. However he could not deny that he needed their help. He set down the paper and looked directly at what he was already starting to think of as his youngest son. "Harry we brought you here away from those muggles to save you. We would never allow you to be taken away and certainly not returned to those…people."

Harry's eyes went wide at this reassurance and he smiled happily "Thank you Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius blinked for a moment, he was quite unused to being called 'Mr. Malfoy'. He had a title after all. However the way that Harry said it made it sound more respectful than what he had been called in recent history. He gave a small real smile to the boy said gently "You are welcome Harry."

Draco was watching their guest closely as well. He didn't know how Harry could be taken as a threat, though from the way everyone was treating him it was obvious they didn't think of him as a threat any longer. His attention was brought away from the new boy as Lord Voldemort stood at the head of the table and commanded everyone's attention. "After breakfast I would like to have a talk with you Lucius and Narcissa if you don't mind."

Those seated at the table knew that this conversation would be about Harry. Soon the meal was finished and the three boys were left alone at the table as the adults moved into the study. It seemed that Harry's fate was about to be fully decided.

Harry looked nervously at the other boys. He bit his lip and looked between them. He felt so ratty compared to them. They were so neat and graceful. He tugged nervously at his unruly hair and looked down shyly wondering what he was supposed to do now.

Altair and Draco exchanged glances and smiled to each other. They knew that whatever the adults decided Harry would be staying with them. They finished their meal and came to stand on either side of Harry. Altair gently reached forward and took Harry's hand away from his hair. "Why don't you come upstairs with us and we'll help you?"

Harry's eyes grew big and he looked to Draco. He didn't know the other boy as well as Altair but he wanted to like him too. Draco smiled and nodded as he agreed "Those muggles took horrid care of you. We'll help you reach your full potential."

The three boys eagerly went upstairs to give Harry his little makeover. Meanwhile in the study a serious conversation was taking place.

Voldemort sat by the fireplace and sipped at his tea thoughtfully as he looked at Lucius and Narcissa. "I have decided that Harry, if properly led, is not a threat…" He noticed the relief in the Malfoy's eyes. "I do however think he will take special care to raise properly. I know that I have spoken to you of taking Altair as my consort when he grows. Seeing as we cannot tell which twin has the power I will need I have a suggestion…as the boys guardians you might not approve."

Narcissa caught on quickly to what her Lord was saying and smiled knowingly "You want to take them both on as your Consorts." It made perfect sense to her after all. Either twin would go where the other went. One or both of them would have significant power when they came of age. It was not as shocking as it might have been.

Lucius nodded along with his wife. It made sense to him as well and he said "If you are worried about our consent you know already what our conditions were for Altair. They will simply extend to Harry as well."

Voldemort nodded, he highly respected the Malfoys. When he had first talked to them about taking Altair as a Consort they had merely requested that once Altair took that position that he would limit himself to Altair alone. Having two consorts they did not want him extending his attentions past the twins. He understood and accepted that. After all if he had both twins as his Consort than he would have no need for other lovers. He wanted them alone.

He smiled and said "I accept that…however because of Harry's previous treatment I would like him specially raised. This is also because we cannot explain why Harry Potter disappeared from the muggles and why you have gained another child."

He paused and thought this through carefully. He wanted to be certain of what he was asking them. "Altair is already being trained perfectly as a consort and will be able to easily continue his studies at Hogwarts. However Harry has not had the advantage of being prepared for it since a child. I would like to have him under my wing specially trained."

The Malfoy's exchanged glances but they could also understand the request. Harry would have to be hidden; his training should come directly from Voldemort himself. It wasn't a hard decision to make as it was the only sensible choice.

Lucius nodded "Of course my Lord." The Dark Lord had set up his headquarters here so Harry would actually not be leaving. He would only be trained by the Dark Lord and as another condition of the twins being consorts neither would be touched until they were older.

Voldemort smiled, proud of the loyalty that two key members of his inner circle had showed him. He bowed his head towards them and said "Very well then. We shall tell the boys of our decision now then so that they might prepare themselves."

When they left the study they were surprised to find the table deserted and cleaned. Narcissa asked a house elf to tell the boys that they were being requested. When they came they saw their boys had been busy.

Harry was dressed in some of their old clothes that they had out grown. He wore a white shirt and black slacks and his hair was neatly tousled. He looked like a fitting pureblood child. The two boys on either side of him smiled proudly at their handiwork and then turned their attention to their parents. They could clearly see that Lord Voldemort approved of the changes.

Voldemort looked down at the three boys. Two of them would become his consorts and one would no doubt become a powerful inner circle member. He bowed his head in respect and said "Harry I have talked to Lucius and Narcissa about your circumstances. I have already taken on Altair as my future consort…a title that I would like to extend to you as well."

Harry blinked at the Lord not fully understanding what he was being told. He knew that this meant he would be staying her. That also meant that he and Altair seemed to be sharing a future and he turned to look at his twin.

Altair understood Harry's confusion and gently reached forward to take his hand "Our Lord wants to honor us by taking us both as his Consorts. This is a sign of both respect and desire. He wants to treasure us."

Harry's eyes went wide at the thought of being considered a treasure, or something precious to someone. He smiled brightly as he turned to look at Voldemort and said happily "I accept!"

This truly wasn't a dream.

Hope that you enjoyed this update. Part 2 will be coming soon!


	7. Part 2 Chapter 5

I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1! There's going to be a bit of a time skip now that we're in Part 2 so please enjoy!

Altair and Draco were silent as they sat on the train. The compartment was charmed so that none would have the desire to enter. It was an elite spell but they were not in the mood to be disturbed. They sat across from each other and they both stared out at the window. Their faces both were expressionless as they watched the countryside go past them. The snow blurred what they could see but detail didn't matter. They were really too focused on their own thoughts to pay any real attention to outside.

Draco was the first to break his staring out the window and glanced towards Altair. His expression never changed but the look in his eyes shifted. He waited for Altair to notice but it seemed as if he was determined to ignore him until Draco was forced to say something. "Do you think he is suspicious of us?"

Altair slowly closed his eyes, his hair was long and dark, tied neatly back he turned to look at Draco. His eyes were a serious dark Jade. Their stone like quality reflected his own strength as he said "Yes. I do."

He went to look back out the window when Draco reached forward and took his hand "You know that there must be a reason that your name was called."

Altair shook his head "I am not even old enough to _be_ the Hogwarts champion ..." He remembered watching the Goblet of Fire Ceremony with mostly disinterest as the names were called. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour…and then his name. The school had gone silent and turned towards him as his name was called.

Of course everyone began to comment on the craftiness of Slytherins and how obviously there was some cheating going on. Still it was a binding contract and his school had no choice but to support him if they wanted to win. He frowned. The first task had been very difficult and though he had completed it that was not what he considered important. He was sure this was an attack or test of some sort. The one that he considered to be the most likely to set this up was Dumbledore. He sneered. He had refused to attend the Ball. He was a Malfoy after all and had more important duties to attend to.

When they had tried to say that he had no choice but to stay he merely sent a letter to his father. Lucius Malfoy showed up almost immediately after receiving the letter and he appeared at Dinner one evening. He calmly announced in front of the school that he would take it as a personal attack if his son was not allowed to return home for Christmas. He also pointed out that his son was too young to even participate and there had yet to be proof that he had entered himself into the competition. The matter was settled and Altair was allowed to return home.

That was not the way that Altair would have wanted things to happen however there was no other choice. He had of course sent a letter to his father when he was announced as a competitor.

However there was little even Lucius Malfoy could do once his name had been called. He had gotten three letters in response instead of simply one from his father. One came from his father assuring him that they would do everything possible to support and help him through this. One was from his Lord though under a secret name of course telling him that he had best succeed. Of course Altair had no intention of disappointing him. He had smirked when he read the letter and kept it in his journal.

One came from Harry. That was unexpected. It was a pleasant letter telling him that it wasn't fair for him to have to compete if he didn't put his name in. It went on to ask how he was doing and if he and Draco were having fun. Of course Draco got a letter from him as well, but Harry always asked each one how the other was doing. It was as if he was expecting them to hide things from him and wanted to catch them in the act. It was quite sweet and clever, they were Slytherins after all.

He treasured Harry's letters though like their Lord he wrote under a false name. He would sometimes lie on his bed and look over the letters over and over again. Harry's smell was imbedded into the paper and he would close his eyes and smell it, thinking of Harry. It was so cute that Harry would think of ways to sneak in to call him 'Harrison'. Harry liked to call him that, they would have to hide it, but they both enjoyed it.

Now he was back on the train going home. He was certain that the Tournament would be brought up more than once. It wasn't for his own sake that he didn't want it to be talked about. It was for Harry's. Ever since finding out about it Harry had become increasingly worried about what would happen to him. He just didn't want to have Harry upset.

Lucius was waiting for them at the station and they gave brief but warm welcoming before quickly leaving. They didn't want to stay longer than needed. They could already here whispers and a few pictures were taken. They ignored them all and went home.

Altair looked up at his home and he felt warmth fill him. He loved Malfoy manor. He thought it was one of the most beautiful places in the world. Narcissa opened the door and smiled at them as she said "Someone has been looking forward to your arrival."

The words were hardly out of her mouth before a blurry form came rushing out the door and embraced Altair. The form had long messy black hair and bright green eyes. Those bright eyes were filled with joy as Harry looked up at Altair. "I've missed you…" He said softly before nuzzling Altair's neck.

Draco smiled from the side and waited his turn. He knew that Harry loved him as well. He also knew that Harry would always go to Harrison first. He smiled when those bright green eyes turned towards him and he too had an arm full of warm Harry. He brushed his fingers through Harry's hair and said "I thought you were supposed to stay inside?"

"Exactly my point Draco." A familiar voice purred from the entry way. All three looked up to see a shadowed form of Voldemort watching them.

Harry pouted as he turned and looked towards the door "But… I missed him and I was worried."

Voldemort shook his head and laughed "I know my serpent…but we must think of your safety, let everyone come inside and then we can welcome them properly. "

Draco and Altair managed to hide their amusement as Harry was ushered inside. It always amazed them to see how innocent Harry remained in his years of learning under Voldemort. They never asked specifically what their Lord was teaching him. They assumed that he was tutoring him what he was missing at Hogwarts so that he could still enjoy the Wizarding world.

The house elves happily took the young master's things upstairs while the family settled down to an informal dinner. There would be a more formal welcome the following evening, but for now they were simply happy to be together again. As usual their Lord took the head of the table with their father on his right and their mother on his left. Draco sat next to his mother while Altair sat next to Lucius and Harry sat next to him. Settings would have been different if Lucius was at the head of course, but they were currently arranged in respect to their Lord.

The meal was served and it consisted notable of dishes that both Draco and Altair favored. The meal passed with pleasant conversation because there was no need to bring up the unpleasant business of the tournament just yet. However it did not go unnoticed that while Harry exuberantly took part in the discussion he seemed to mainly ignore his meal.

Voldemort watched as Harry moved his food around so that it _appeared_ as if he were eating, but in fact took very few bites during the meal. He made careful note of this but decided not to press it. After all Harry was probably simply too excited about Draco and Altair's return to eat much. He smiled to himself, there had been more than one incident when he first arrived where Harry had been found secretly eating in the kitchen. It was a heartbreaking habit that he had picked up from his relatives but had thankfully mostly disappeared over the comfortable years.

He was pleased to note however that he was not the only one who seemed to notice Harry's habits. He could tell by the short sharp looks that Altair had noted the behavior and the slight narrowing of his eyes indicated that he was _not_ impressed.

The meal finished relatively quickly. It descended into quite conversation and dessert and coffee for the adults and tea for those younger. Voldemort was pleased to see that Altair's watchful behavior towards Harry continued during the meal.

At one point Voldemort noted that Altair leaned over and spoke quietly to Harry for a moment before resuming the conversation he was having with his father. The small comment seemed to go unnoticed by the other Malfoys. This spared Harry's pride since he had turned a flushing red at Altair's words. Voldemort smirked to himself; he would have to ask what Altair had said later. The impact of the words was immediate as Harry began eating his dessert in earnest.

Harry knew that he was supposed to be enjoying the meal. After all it was their first real meal in a family in months. However he just didn't seem to have the appetite as he pushed around the food so that his mother wouldn't worry. His mother. It had only been a few years under the Malfoy care and he truly thought of them as his family. He was smiling to himself when finally the dinner plates were taken away and drinks were brought to appease them until it was time for dessert.

He had thought that no one noticed his behavior. Well…honestly he knew that Voldemort most likely noticed but he hadn't done anything. He would probably talk to him later but for now he was given peace. That was until dessert was brought out and he was proved that he was wrong. Harrison had noticed.

He had been poking at the Treacle Tart which was his favorite but he was not in the mood for when Harrison made his displeasure known. The movement was so small that he hadn't realized that Harrison had moved closer to him at all until it was too late. He could feel the heat of Harrison being close to him as he murmured "You had better eat up Harry…you don't want to disappoint me do you?"

Harry could feel the heat from Harrison's body travel up into his face as he colored his pale cheeks. He began to eat in earnest. He never wanted to displease either Voldemort or and especially not Harrison. It was also the way that Harrison had said it…as if he didn't start eating Harrison would _make _him. He couldn't decide what the shivers that coursed through his body at the thought exactly meant yet. But he was sure he would find out when the time came.

As the evening drew to a close Voldemort made sure to catch both Altair and Draco's attention. He needed to speak with Altair tonight, however he did have business with Draco as well. Lucius has already been informed of course and approved of what was to take place. He smiled as the two older boys saw Harry off to bed. Despite how close they were in age there seemed to be a childish innocence and joy about Harry that never diminished.

He continued his discussion with the adult Malfoys. The business could take place later tonight.

Hope that you guys are enjoying the story! More to come!


	8. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the tremendous support that you've given this story! I hope that you all will continue to enjoy it!

It was his first night back and Altair felt as if he had never left. Draco had already said goodnight to Harry and left to give the twins some privacy. He had his own business after all. After dinner he was politely informed by his father that their Lord had some business to discuss with him. He wondered what it could be but of course respected the request. He decided to go find him now while Altair and Harry had their moments together.

Altair had currently tucked Harry into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He had noticed with growing interest how beautiful and delicate Harry looked in his white pajamas. He had also noticed how slender he had become. He enjoyed it because it added to Harry's alluring sense of delicacy however he was also worried especially after what he had seen tonight.

Harry seemed to sense his worry and reached up to caress his cheek "I missed you Harrison…" He leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to Harrison's lips.

This successfully pulled Harrison out of his line of thought. He smiled when he heard his old name from Harry's lips. He was the only one, except for the Dark Lord, who called him that. It made him feel as though he didn't have to wear the Malfoy mask around him. He blinked at the innocent kiss and leaned in to return one on Harry's upturned lips.

He smiled as he ran his fingers through that wavy hair and pressed his forehead against Harry's and murmured "I missed you as well…how have you been doing?"

Harry gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Harrison's neck "I was fine, our Lord is teaching me some new subjects. But I could hardly concentrate for worry of you." He leaned in and pressed his face against Harrison's neck as he spoke and his lips lightly brushed against Harrison's skin as the moved.

Harrison shivered and reminded himself that Harry was much more innocent than he was. Harry knew that he would one day, along with Harrison, become the Dark Lord's consort. However he was certain that his innocent twin had little idea about all the details. He however was painfully aware of what those details were and had to resist from over responding to Harry's innocent touches.

He smiled and lay down on top of Harry smiling as he heard his younger twin's indignant squeaks. He laughed and kissed the side of Harry's neck "There is no reason for you to worry…I am more than capable of handling such a challenge."

Harry looked up at Harrison's face which was just inches away from his own and blushed for reasons he didn't yet know. "I know you can…but can't I worry anyways?"

Harrison frowned and shook his head as he cupped Harry's cheek "No…I don't want you to worry needlessly. His other hand slid down Harry's body and he frowned as he felt exactly how delicate his twin had become "Especially if it means you won't take care of yourself."

Knowing that he wouldn't win against Harrison he nodded submissively and was relieved when he saw Harrison's serious expression melt into a smile. He closed his eyes as he got another little kiss and rested down in his pillows. He knew that Harrison would have to leave to talk to their Lord…but he would bask in their private moments together as much as they could.

Harrison too knew that he would have to leave. He looked down to see that Harry had drifted off into sleep and smiled as he slowly pulled away. He caressed Harry's hair one last time before going to find Voldemort. He was certain that while he and Harry were together he would have discussed his business with Draco. Now it was his turn.

Draco had found their Lord in the Library. That was usually where he haunted during his stay in the Mansion. He was forever buried in books thinking of new strategies. Draco waited at the door way until he was invited in. The Dark Lord had business with him but he wasn't the only bit of business tonight.

Their Lord looked up at him and gave a charming smile as he welcomed him in. It was moments like this when he realized how lucky he was to be so deep in the inner circle. No one else besides the Malfoys were blessed with this intimate and somewhat warm view of their Lord. He took the offered seat and once again waited for Voldemort to make the first move.

The Dark Lord set his books aside for the moment before turning and looking at the young Malfoy Heir. They were at the time in their lives when Altair and Draco would begin to walk their separate paths. Voldemort had no doubt that even though they would lead very different lives the two Malfoy brothers would remain forever close.

Draco was sitting with perfect posture and politeness as he waited for him to speak. He showed no signs of wariness or anticipation which he knew he was probably feeling. It was not often that he had these private meetings with Draco and they were reserved for only important news.

To help put him at ease Voldemort smiled and offered Draco a drink, the Malfoy Heir did not refuse and as he took a small sip of brandy Voldemort finally told him what he had in mind. "Your father has informed me that you have made quite a name for yourself… You and Altair seem to be ruling over the Slytherins quite well. I do suppose they differ to you more than Altair because of your Heir status."

Not knowing where this was going Draco saw no harm in agreeing "That's correct, of course that is because we do not disclose what Altair's future role would be. If we did they would of course respect him more than myself." He wondered if Voldemort was upset that he was receiving more respect than the future Consort.

Knowing what directions Draco's thoughts were taking Voldemort shook his head "It is not that. I know that you are both already recruiting future Death Eaters that would be loyal to the cause, both in your house and out. However there is a special task that I would like to assign you. There is a certain amount of self sacrifice involved if you are willing." Though his words were serious there was a strange glint of amusement in his Lord's eye that Draco did not yet understand.

Draco nodded his head "of course, no sacrifice is too much for our cause my Lord."

He had expected that response and so Voldemort continued and poured his own glass of Brandy. Of course his was larger than Draco's but he could also hold his more. "It has come to my attention that there is a person known as Blaise Zambini… He comes from a very powerful family that has Dark connections…however it seems that his mother has taken a neutral stance in the war."

Curious Draco nodded, though now he was slightly concerned. Blaise did have Dark tendencies but he, as his mother, remained neutral. "That is true my Lord…" He said slowly, wondering if his first mission would be to kill his close friend. He remained stoic; he could not let his Lord know that the Italian was fast becoming more than a friend to him.

Voldemort once again smiled and said "Have no fear for your friend's life Draco" He hardly needed his mental skills to see into Draco's mind "What I ask of you is to give him a…_personal_ reason to side with us. It is largely unknown but the Zambini line has a very rare trait in it that I believe young Blaise has inherited."

Draco blinked slowly and then asked, to make sure that he understood what was being asked. "You want me to make him…personally interested in the Dark?"

Deciding that these word games had gone on long enough Voldemort spoke plainly "It has been reported to me that there is growing interest between you two. Your father has already agreed that an intimate connection to the Zambini line would be very beneficial to the family. I also have been led to believe that you would not be adverse if this was allowed."

Draco's mask began to slip slightly as he licked his lips, he had been so afraid of his father finding out his interest. It was one thing for Altair and Harry to be together…they didn't have a family line to continue. Now he was being told…no _encouraged_ by the Dark Lord himself, with his father's permission. To seduce the person he was starting to care for to their side. He smiled softly "I will do my best my Lord."

Voldemort nodded and took a deep drink "As for the matter of line continuation I have already discussed that in depth with your father. He agrees with me that it would not be hard to find a witch of good breeding who would agree to carry the Malfoy heir but have no further involvement in their lives."

Voldemort could see how much this meant to Draco. It was the least he could do for someone so closely bound with his Consorts. They couldn't be truly happy if Draco wasn't. So he would simply ensure that Draco was as well. It was fairly easy to arrange and beneficial for everyone involved.

Draco left the meeting with a polite bow, trying not to show his excitement as he made his way to his room. He passed Altair in the hallway and knew it was he who had told their Lord of his interest in Blaise. It was he and Harry he had to thank for the joy he was currently feeling. He stopped in the hallway and smiled at his brother as he reached forward and embraced him "Thank you." He said softly.

Altair smiled and returned the embrace. Draco was his brother; he wanted him to be happy and had made sure that he would be. He pulled away and said "Of course, what are brother's for?" He gave a wink and added "Aren't you going to invite Blaise to the Malfoy Winter Ball?"

Draco smirked and said "Of course, though I'll be doing one better and invite him as a guest of honor."

The two shared a look before Altair had to go to his own meeting with the Dark Lord. His expression became serious as he neared the Library doors. Would his meeting be as pleasant as Draco's had been?

He stepped into the Library and saw the form of Voldemort dramatically outlined by the fire. The room was lit of course, but he still appeared dark and fascinating. He took the chair opposite him and poured himself up a small drink, ignoring the look of amusement that Voldemort gave him.

Voldemort simply took the time to observe Harrison. He had of course been watching him during Dinner and had observed him when he first came home. However now he could take the time and simply _look _at him. He had matured much this year with the weight of this competition pushing down on him. He had no doubt that Harrison had been set up. The only question that needed answering was by who and why?

The firelight shone on Harrison's neatly tied back hair and his angular cheekbones. It was interesting that the same features that could make Harry look so delicate made Harrison look so strong. He also noticed that Harrison had built up some muscle and was graceful at handling his drink.

Deciding that he had observed enough for the moment he finally broached the topic that was on his mind. "So…the Triwizard Tournament… Quite an interesting development and highly unexpected."

Harrison nodded as he took a sip of his drink "Yes…it's complicated…but nothing that I cannot handle."

Voldemort nodded, he wouldn't' admit that he had been concerned. After all Harry was doing enough worrying for both of them. "Very good…I have no doubt that despite how unfairly this was thrust upon you that you will do well." He did not imply that Harrison should win, merely that he should survive.

Harrison nodded regally "Of course…I am the Hogwarts Champion after all. Whether I should be or not no longer matters as the title is mine."

A small smile crossed Voldemort's lips. That was exactly the answer he had expected Harrison to make but it still made him proud to see how strong his Consort was becoming.

Deciding that it was time for a change in topic Harrison spoke about something that was on _his_ mind as well. "Harry seems well…he's more delicate than I remember."

The smile that had been on the Dark Lord's lips slowly turned into a frown "That's very true…He is eating well but seems to become more…as you said, delicate."

Harrison nodded and looked towards the firelight. This gave Voldemort the chance to observe his profile. Once again he was struck by the differences showing in the twins. He smiled and knew that he had done well in choosing them as his consorts. He smiled and said "He has also been doing very well in his lessons."

Harrison turned from the fire. It was good to hear that Harry was doing well…but he had the suspicion that these 'lessons' with the Dark Lord covered more than was instructed at Hogwarts. However he had been relieved when Harry was as innocent as ever. He knew that there was a standing rule between their Lord and his father that they would not be introduced to intimacies until they were sixteen. But as he himself had just found out, Harry was very hard to resist. That brought a new question to his mind, what _was_ the Dark Lord teaching Harry?

Whatever it was he would not be finding out tonight. Voldemort had asked him what he had wanted to ask and it was growing late. He had had a long day travelling and he would find little rest tomorrow as his mother prepared for the Ball. He excused himself and made his way to his bedroom. On the way he stopped and peeked into Harry's room. He relaxed when he saw that beautiful silhouette against the white sheets, his long hair surrounding him like a dark halo. It was a lovely sight that he would enjoy while he could.

Thank you soooo much for your support! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	9. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for the fantastic support! I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Night had fully fallen on Malfoy Manor. The candles that lit the hallway were low so as to only allow enough light to see and not enough to disturb. More than the candles, the moonlight lit the corridors and hallways that riddled through the manor. At one large window the moonlight fully illuminated a familiar form as it looked over the Malfoy Gardens.

For once it was not Altair who had been disturbed of sleep. It was Harry. His white silk pajamas were loose against his slender frame making him look even more like a creature of moonlight as they shone brightly. His hair was loose and disarrayed from his sleeping on it and his eyes were wide and green as they looked over the gardens.

He remembered the first time he had seen these gardens. He had to see them through the distorted glasses that he needed to see much of anything with. However as soon as he had been formally taken in by the Malfoys those glasses was one of the first things to go. He could still remember the day he saw clearly for the first time.

_A younger Harry sat on a chair as Narcissa brought over a potion. Altair had had his eyes treated years earlier when the problem came apparent however because of his neglected condition Harry needed a stronger dose. She poured it into a cup and handed it to him as she also presented a plate of fruit to eat after to get rid of the taste._

_ Harry had grown to trust these people during his short stay here. He knew that Narcissa was very nice and kind to her family. He still eyed the potion warily as he asked softly, his voice slightly trembling "Is it going to hurt?"_

_ Narcissa had smiled and came to his side as she stroked her fingers through his hair "No it won't hurt at all. It will taste strange but that's why we have the fruit."_

_ Her smile had reassured him so much that he had taken the potion without another question. He grimaced at the taste but she was right in saying that was the worst of it. He opened his eyes as some fruit was pressed against his lips. His vision was even blurrier than usual before it slowly began to clear up. His eyes went wide as the first thing he saw was Harrison smiling softly at him as he pushed the grape into his mouth._

Harry smiled softly at the memory. His family was so precious to him. Most precious of all were Harrison and Voldemort. He sighed as his expression changed from contentment to worry. Harrison was doing all sorts of dangerous things at school. And though no one told him he knew that his Lord was also up to very dangerous things.

His small hand fisted at his side as the other pressed against the glass. What could he do? _What could he really do?_ He could not go to school and protect Harrison, and he most certainly couldn't protect his Lord. He bit his lip as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Was he truly that useless? Was he merely a doll to be locked up and protected as his beloveds went and faced all the danger?

He hissed when he bit too hard on his lip and drew some blood. He lifted his fingers up and looked at the shining crimson liquid that almost seemed to glow in the ethereal moonlight. His eyes widened as he realized there _was_ something he could do for them. He smiled softly; he had no doubt that either would be pleased with him if they found out. However he only had this one way to protect them…how could he not?

He slowly made his way to Harrison's room first. He knew that the wards around his twin's room would let him in without question and he doubted they would alert Harrison. After all he had snuck into Harrison's room for years. He smiled as he came to the bed side and looked down at his older twin. It was so interesting that they were twins yet not of the same blood. Not anymore at least. They had been born together but thanks to the Malfoy's adoption Harrison was of Malfoy blood, not Potter. No matter what test was taken or spell used that's what the results would say.

It didn't matter to him though; they were connected in a way deeper than blood. They had taken their first breaths together; their hearts had beaten in time inside of their mother's womb. He noticed that Harrison slept as neatly as he lived. His hair was braided and his bed posture was perfectly flat on his back keeping his spine straight and his face towards the ceiling. Harry always tossed and turned and usually ended up curled on his side. He decided that he had better do it quickly before Harrison sensed his presence even in slumber. He bit his lip again, this time not afraid of the pain but welcoming it as he carefully spread his blood over his lips. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Harrison's forehead.

He pulled away and for a moment admired the bloody kiss mark he had left. Then he murmured the words he had learned and watched as the mark disappeared, sinking into Harrison's skin. He licked his lips clean as he quickly left the room. Their Lord had told him that Harrison would not be pleased that Harry was learning Dark Magic. Not only that, but because he was unable to safely obtain a wand he was learning how to cast magic wandlessly.

Harry knew that his Lord would also not be pleased if he learned how far ahead in his studies he had gone. It shouldn't be a surprise, after all he had many hours outside of his lessons where there was nothing to do besides read for entertainment. His Lord had taught him how powerful Dark Magic could be and it was such an interesting study. Of course he knew that there was always a price to the spells, but he also knew restraint.

He paused as he passed their Lord's chambers and frowned. He wanted to place the same protection on the Dark Lord but how? After all he doubted even he could wander into their Lord's chambers without him somehow being alerted. He frowned before a clever idea came to him. After all it was the holiday season…He was satisfied for the night and made his way to his room. He was tired after using such strong magic without a wand.

The next morning Altair groaned as he woke, for some reason he felt very stiff this morning. He wondered if it was because of all the travelling yesterday. He pushed the thought out of his groggy mind as he made his way to his private bath. He wanted to be presentable before breakfast and he smiled at the thought that he could happily spend the day with Harry.

He showered and dressed deciding to go with a casual white button up shirt and black slacks combination. It wasn't anything stylishly impressive, but it was perfect for simply being around the house with Harry. He tied back his hair and made his way down the stairs pleased to note that the initial stiffness had now worn off.

He smiled as he rounded the corner and saw most of his family gathered. His father was hidden behind his newspaper with his morning tea in easy reach. His mother was preparing her toast no doubt already deciding what shopping for their annual ball would be done today. Draco was remarkably like his father, reading the sections he was done with as he sipped tea. Altair frowned as he noticed that two important members were missing.

Narcissa smiled at the arrival of Altair and motioned for the seat next to her as she answered his unspoken question "Our Lord rarely rises before noon and Harry is well…" She smiled and laughed softly "He's a bit unpredictable with his habits."

Altair smiled and nodded satisfied with these answers as he took his place. He liked a simple and light breakfast that would help wake him up but wouldn't overfill him. He had some fruit and yogurt that he ate in quiet conversation with his mother as he wondered if Harry was going to join them. It seemed odd that a bundle of energy such as Harry would wake up so late.

In his rooms Harry was learning first hand exactly how much magic the spell he had cast had taken. He could barely move in his bed and groaned as he crawled his way out. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and did a double take. His hair was a rat's nest and there were deep hallows under his eyes. He frowned at how sore his entire body was. He had secretly used some of the powerful spells before. Such as putting a special ward over the house that he loved so much and protection spells on Narcissa and Lucius.

He rolled his shoulders and merely comforted himself with the fact that it was only because it was such a powerful spell that he hurt so much. He groaned eagerly as he went into his hot shower. The water helped ease his muscles and he dug though the drawers for the pain relief potions he kept hidden there. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be using Dark Magic yet. All his Lord had taught him was theory but it felt so good to know that he was helping even if it was only a little. He always read what the consequences for the spells were and they were easy enough to take. He wondered at what he should wear and chose his favorite around the hose garb. His black yoga pants and a green sweater were perfect. They also helped hide his figure. He always made sure to eat plenty after casting a powerful spell but he couldn't help also being naturally thin.

He stumbled his way down the stairs and smiled brightly when he saw his family gathered. He wasn't surprised to not see the Dark Lord since he knew his habits so well and plopped into the seat next to Harrison. He took the moment to see how he was and noted with relief that Harrison seemed newly rejuvenated since yesterday. He leaned in and placed a playful kiss on Harrison's cheek as he began to pile food onto his plate.

Harrison merely smirked at Harry's appearance; it suited him so well that he couldn't imagine him looking any other way. He ran his fingers through the messy hair and decided he would help Harry with it after breakfast. Seeing it in disarray was adorable, however it was also a little…tempting. He decided he would put it up in a style with several braids. They would represent the chains he was currently restraining himself with.

Draco also looked up at Harry's arrival and smiled "What did you do in bed all night Harry?" He asked, knowing that the question had a double meaning but doubted Harry would understand it.

Harry blinked innocently and said "I just didn't get much sleep was all, but it was a very productive night." He said with a happy hum as he poured up some orange tea and reached for the strawberry jam.

Harrison handed Harry the jam without being asked and looked at Harry curiously. He _knew_ that Harry didn't understand the joke. So what did he _mean_ when he said last night had been productive? Just what had Harry been up to?

Hoped everyone liked this chapter! More developments will be coming in the next one! Who knows, what happens might answer some of your questions…or raise new ones! Maybe both!


	10. Chapter 8

Thank you all SO much for your amazing support! Please continue to enjoy this story! It makes me happy to know that I can bring enjoyment with words!

Harry _hated_ lying. It literally made his skin crawl. He felt wretched, almost sick. He had to keep reminding himself that he _wasn't really lying. _He just wasn't telling them…everything. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how angry they would be when they found out what he was doing. He shook his head, his long wavy hair danced in the movement. It was too late to turn back now. He had to keep going.

He was so glad that everyone was busy with the upcoming ball. He knew that Harrison had been watching him closely but so far he had been laying low. He knew that he had to get to their Lord and also Draco had to be included in the charms. He had to get this done quickly before Harrison or _especially _their Lord figured out what he had been up to.

He checked himself out in the mirror. He put his hair up in a messy bun and noticed that he almost seemed to be swimming in his shirt. He grabbed a sweater to put on over it and smiled. It looked big on him but it hid his slender figure. He bit his nails lightly as he continued to look at himself in the mirror. This wasn't going to work…but it was too dangerous to use an appearance charm. He was sure that they would be able to _sense_ it if not see _through_ it.

An elf came up and told him that his mother was looking for him. He sighed and decided he would simply have to do the best he could for now and hope that no one noticed. He hurried down to the ball room. Draco was currently helping Lucius pick out political guests to invite. Narcissa had already invited the socially important people. Harrison was in charge of the food and making sure that there was something for everyone. Harry was doing his most favorite job of helping Narcissa decorate. He could spend all day picking out colors and fabrics.

He made his way down to the ballroom happily as he thought about the color scheme for the ball. Narcissa spun as he entered and gave a very ladylike sigh of relief "Oh Harry thank goodness you're here…I cannot possibly decide between these two shades!"

Harry smiled happily he was more than happy to forget the spell trouble for a little while as he helped decorate. He would figure out how to finish this and then he could lay low. Hopefully by the time they noticed they would be well out of danger.

Harrison had finished the menu for the ball. The house elves would be more than capable of making all the food to perfection. He was glad that his business was done; he needed to do research for the tournament. He felt something on the edge of his mind. Something else that he thought he should research. It took him a moment to remember, he wanted to find out why Harry was so thin. It wasn't as if there was not enough food in the Manor…He shook his head, Harry had reassured him that he was fine. He would research for the tournament and then focus on what was going on with Harry. He wouldn't let this go on for much longer.

Harrison was not the only one who was worried about Harry. Voldemort had also noticed some peculiar behavior from his sweet serpent. He knew that Harry was not the type to do things with ill intent. So whatever his little one was up to he was doing it for a reason…a reason he believed was important. He would find out what he was up to…he would find out and act accordingly.

The night of the ball was drawing close. Lucius and Draco were locked up in the study as they tried to weed through those who were politically necessary to invite. They had the usual players in the Ministry attending, a few foreign diplomats, and some very affluent business men.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he saw a name come up on several different lists "Father…what about Dumbledore?"

Lucius paused in his perusal and turned to Draco. It was true that Dumbledore held several very important posts and was a very powerful figure. He had not invited Dumbledore to the manor for some time because of their Lord staying here. Their Lord could hide his form well enough and attend the party. However he was afraid that Dumbledore might somehow sense him.

He decided to hear out Draco's reasoning "Knowing the danger that he presents why would you want to invite him?"

Draco took a deep breath; his father was taking his advice seriously. This was his time to show that he had been paying attention and was becoming prepared to take his role as the Malfoy Heir. "He has been watching us closely at school. He has also been very guarded on the subject of Harry Potter… I believe that inviting him to the ball might be an excellent way to devise how much he really knows."

Lucius nodded slowly and began to pen out an invitation. "Very well I agree Draco. Excellent thinking."

Draco beamed in pride as he watched the invitation fill out. He cared about Harry deeply. Not as much as Altair or their Lord or course, but he would do anything he could to remove threats against him. He smiled as they continued down the list to ensure that no one important was missed.

The final list of those invited was brought to Voldemort. This was a Malfoy event; however it was also a benefit to bring all potential allies and enemies together to watch them closely. He was surprised to see Dumbledore's name on the list. He raised a brow at this and turned to Lucius for an explanation.

Knowing who that look was for Lucius stepped forward and bowed his head as he explained "Draco has noticed Dumbledore's close eye observing them. There is also the matter of Harry Potter and where he stands. He has so far denied that Potter is missing and insists he is in private training. It might be beneficial for us to watch him closely."

Voldemort nodded his head. He had to admit that Draco was correct in inviting Dumbledore. He knew that he had personal reasons for not wanting Dumbledore in attendance. He had been impressed with Dumbledore's boldness on not admitting that Harry Potter was missing. Even further he implied that he was in private training. He knew that Dumbledore was using his Order to secretly try to locate Harry…The thought of Dumbledore being in the same room as Harry worried him.

He gave Lucius back the list and nodded his head. Though he was personally against it there were politically sound reasons for him to be invited. He would simply ensure that Harry never went near the man. He turned his back as Lucius left. He has to finish his own planning. He would take no unnecessary risks when it came to his consorts.

That night dinner was a rather subdue affair. Harry and Narcissa were still discussing color choices much to the amusement of the rest of the table. They listened with indulging smiles as their minds mulled over their own problems.

Draco was wondering how he would be able to balance being the eyes his father needed as he observed people…and also spend time with Blaise. He didn't know which intimidated him more. Blaise had graciously accepted the invitation. There was an underlying heat to the acceptance that Draco wasn't sure he could analyze yet.

Harrison was studying Harry. He knew when something was up with his twin. There was something wrong…very wrong with Harry. But whenever he asked Harry would just look up at him with those big green eyes and smile so sweetly at him and…he would melt and forget that there was anything wrong. He frowned slightly, that was another concern. He seemed to forget too easily his concerns about Harry. There was something else at work here.

Voldemort's own thoughts closely mirrored Harrison. He had not directly asked Harry what he was up to yet. He knew better than that. Harry could be very sneaky if he felt the need. He would merely wait and observe, then…when he had enough information. Then he would strike.

Lucius was thinking over seating arrangements. He wanted to intermingle people so that it was not very clear who were allies and who were enemies. Inviting Dumbledore complicated things. He wanted to get what he needed from Dumbledore with the man not getting anything in return.

That night everyone made their way to their beds. Nothing was resolved…besides the color choice. There were only mere days until the ball. It was always held a few days before Christmas so that there would be time for the Malfoy family to be together.

_The Day of the Ball_

Harry was in a mild state of panic. Tonight he was supposed to put the protection on his Lord…but before that he would have to ensure that Draco was safe. There was also the trouble of what he was going to wear. Harry was not a vain creature but he knew that he had a problem. He was expected to wear a dress robe. A slender, form fitting, and flattering dress robe. How was he supposed to hide his body in _that_? He had been eating healthy but if he was going to do this magic tonight then no matter what he ate he would either maintain his current size or…get smaller. He groaned as he fell face first onto his bed. How was he going to pull this off?

Draco was certain that he had _nothing to wear_. Every robe he had either worn too much was too dark, too light, or just not right for a Holiday Ball… He shook his head, he should have realized before now that he needed a new dress robe for tonight. What was he going to _do_?

Harrison had his robes for the night already arranged. He was doing more research until it was time to get ready. He paused in his reading as a new thought crossed his mind…He would get to see Harry dressed up tonight. That thought brought a small smile to his face before he returned to his book. That would certainly be a sight worth waiting for.

Voldemort was also prepared for tonight. He was doing some of his own research to help Harrison with the tournament. He knew that Harrison was strong and smart, he was also very powerful. Even though he was too young to take part in the tasks he was certain that Harrison would do well. He was simply doing research to aide him…not because he was worried.

Finally it was nearing time for the ball. Narcissa was already prepared and was in full Hostess Mode. She was making sure that all the final touches were in place as Lucius double checked the sitting arrangements.

Voldemort came down, his appearance slightly altered so that he appeared to be a relative of the Malfoys. His features looked similar to Lucius's and his hair was a light brown. He was comfortable in his dark dress robes. He had promised Narcissa not to wear black and hoped she was pleased with the deep green he had worn instead.

Harrison was the next to appear, his hair was neatly braided and his robe was a dark blue. Not the exact shade as the official Malfoy colors but there was a resemblance. He smiled at his mother and father and bowed his head to his Lord. He knew that they were both eager to see Harry's apparel for the night.

The heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs and half way down they paused and Draco regally appeared. He was wearing a pale blue that was almost the exact shade of Malfoy colors. His hair was perfectly arranged and simply looking at him no one would be able to tell the hours that went into his preparation.

It was almost time for the guests to arrive and there was a growing tension as Harry still had not appeared. Narcissa murmured that she should go check on him when they finally heard his timid footfalls. Harry came down the stairs and smiled shyly as he looked down at his gathered family and dear ones. "Sorry…I had a little trouble." He said softly as he tried not to blush.

Harrison had already known that he was in love with Harry. However seeing him like this…he fell in love all over again.

It was time for the ball to begin.

Thank you so much for reading this work! Guess you'll have to wait to hear about Harry's appearance until the next chapter! I am not evil on purpose I promise! Next chapter coming soon!


	11. Chapter 9

Once again thank you all for the AMAZING support that this story has gotten. I also want to thank those who wrote to me personally to keep me motivated thank you! Please continue to enjoy the story!

The Gala was…as usual…the best of the year. Though many hoped to surpass Narcissa's parties none had ever succeeded. The ballroom was bright with golden light as decadent dishes were passed around. Even the mingling gossips admired the taste that went into the decorations. There was dancing to live music giving everyone the chance to show off their finery and skills. All in all, socially, the ball was a success.

Harry remained close to Voldemort for most of the evening. They were passing as distant relatives of the Malfoys with Harry being the son of their visiting cousin. It was a scheme that worked well time after time as events carried on. The added benefit that they were given was that 'Fabian Malfoy' was seen attending events before Harry Potter went to his 'secret training'.

More than ever Voldemort was being watchful over his youngest consort. He passed as Louis Malfoy and was known for being very protective of his only 'son'. He however was admiring Harry with more than fatherly eyes this evening. He wondered if his little serpent even realized how ravishing he looked. Probably not, and that's what made him even more appealing.

Harry's slender (far too slender in his opinion) form was encased in an emerald green that nearly matched his eyes. This further sold that they were a father and son attending the event since he himself was wearing a darker forest green. On Harry the color seemed to bring his eyes to vibrant life and made his skin glow in comparison. His hair was loose as usual though in waves rather than his usual 'nest' (sex hair) style.

He had noticed that Harrison had recognized Harry's beauty as well. Harry's robe also seemed to be made out of satin. It tortured them both to imagine that sensual fabric sliding across Harry's soft skin with every move. He was extremely resentful that he could not properly make any actions on them for a few more years. He wondered if he would even survive that long.

Harry, as Voldemort suspected, was not aware of the heated gazes from his betrotheds. Instead his mind was busy with how soon he could execute his plans. He thought he should try for Draco first since he would be easier. However ever time he tried to step away from Voldemort a firm hand on his waist would pull him back firmly to his Lord's side. So it was decided for him then that he would do Voldemort first.

He was also aware that they were constantly moving to be as far as possible from Dumbledore. Which was a shame. Harry was so curious about this 'threat' as Voldemort called him. Even Harrison seemed uneasy around him. Harry was quietly calculating if there was a way he could somehow lessen or even remove Dumbledore as a threat to them. He knew they would be upset…but maybe they would also be impressed by him!

For now though he had other projects that needed to be taken care of. He eyed Voldemort and could see that he was very tense…his plan would _never_ work if he didn't relax at least a little. He gently nudged his Lord and asked sweetly "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

Voldemort was distracted from watching Harrison interact with Dumbldore by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and knew without a doubt that Harry was up to something. Normally his little serpent looked so sweet…he still did. But there was a darker look in his eyes and his smile seemed a little forced. He knew that he would be finding out what his little one was up to shortly; but for now decided to let him continue his game. He stroked his hand through Harry's soft hair and murmured "Yes."

Harry smiled and quickly made his way to the drink table. He was surprised that his Lord did not insist that he follow but there was no time to question this opportunity. He took a drink and made sure that it was the stronger kind before returning to his Lord's side. However on the way there he ran into an unexpected guest.

Severus often wondered what he had done to Lucius to deserve this kind of torture. Honestly he had been friends with Lucius in school…surely the man was aware of how much he _despised _these events. However since their Lord was currently staying here an invitation from Lucius was really an invitation from him. It would not do to refuse.

He had been on his way to the refreshment table where he hoped to find some relief when he felt a small form collide with his own. He felt a snarl curling on his lips. Honestly he was away from the brats for Holiday and yet they _still_ managed to find and torment him. However when he looked down to give his scathing remark… it died on his lips when he saw _who _had run into him.

Harry had been too busy watching the drink that he hadn't been careful enough to see where he was going. He gasped when the liquid moved dangerously as if it were going to spill over but then calmed. He gave a little sigh of relief and then looked up to apologize. He smiled when he saw that it was Severus, one of his saviors. He blushed and said earnestly "Oh Sev I'm so sorry! I was trying to not spill My…Father's drink that I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope I didn't spill any on you."

Severus bit down on his tongue when he heard the child's nickname for him _Sev_. Harry was far more tolerable than his father had been and was…endearing. He supposed that only children raised by Malfoys were decent. Though Harry was much softer and gentler than either Draco or Harrison. He smirked down at him and said "Very well, watch where you're going next time imp."

His own nickname for Harry slipped out without him neither realizing it nor giving it permission. He carried on to Dumbledore where he intended to rescue Harrison who was being interrogated. The things he did for family.

Harry had barely returned to his Lord's side when he was being swept out into the gardens. He wondered where this eagerness was coming from for he had seen for himself that Dumbledore had still been on the other side of the room. He looked up and saw his Lord's dark eyes narrowed at him. What had he done?

Though Voldemort had not been happy with allowing Harry from his side he knew that the boy couldn't remain their all evening. However he _had_ been watching him very closely. He had seen Harry almost collide with Severus and smirked at the sweet blush that had dusted his cheeks. It had bothered him that it hadn't been _he _who had put the blush there but had managed to control himself. However…he had not been prepared for his reaction when Severus had looked at Harry with _affection _and had the gall to call him by a _nickname_. Honestly…_Imp_? He had always known that he would be possessive over his consorts. He had just not expected it to occur so soon.

He looked down at Harry and knew that he was frightening him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no explanation for his actions and he certainly owed one to Harry. He had behaved like a Neanderthal by dragging the boy out here into the cold. He felt warmth flood through him as he remembered how carefully Harry had been carrying his drink. That same drink was now sprawled out on the path because Harry had dropped it during the rough handling.

There was silence as Voldemort tried to think of a way to explain his actions. He opened his mouth to speak when a slender finger pressed against his lips. Harry was looking up at him with warmth and understanding as he said "It's alright my Lord…you don't have to explain it to me." A small devious smile crossed his lips as he said "But if you would like…I do have a way for you to make it up to me."

Voldemort enjoyed seeing that smile curl Harry's lips. He raised an eyebrow in interest and said "Do you little one? Please…tell me." He knew that they could not go very far…but Merlin the look in the boy's eyes was beyond tempting.

Harry was pleased he had planned for his chance to come up unexpectedly. He had bitten his lip before coming down and had spread the blood over his lips to make them look as if he had applied a charm to them. He had not yet tasted anything tonight in fear of it coming off. He came close to his Lord and said softly, looking up at him through his lashes "Well...it _is_ Yuletide my lord. It would be entirely appropriate for us to share a kiss." He had originally planned to catch his Lord under the mistletoe…but this would work as well.

Voldemort smiled and gently cupped Harry's cheek "Well…far be it for me to deny you little one." After seeing the exchange with Snape he was more than eager to put some sort of claim on his serpent. He leaned down and murmured against his lips "I would not deny you anything."

Harry blushed at how smoothly his Lord closed the distance between them and almost forgot his plan when those hard warm lips pressed against his own. He gave a little sigh and closed his eyes as he murmured the spell under his breath. He wrapped his arm around his Lord's neck to keep him close until he was sure the blood had sunk it. When it had he pulled away and looked up at him dreamily "Thank you my Lord…I think that shall be my most treasured gift."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes feeling as though he had just stepped into a trap. However looking down at Harry's dazed and pleased expression he pushed the thought out of his mind. He would figure it out later…For now he would have to concentrate on not taking more than he should from his young and beautiful consort. That would be a hard task indeed.

Harry decided with his hardest task done that he could simply bask in the warmth of his Lord for a moment. It was cold outside but when Harry pressed closer his Lord was quick to wrap him in his arms and secure him in his warmth. He closed his eyes as he felt the usual weakness overcome him. He just needed a little rest before he finished with Draco.

When Harry seemed to swoon into his arms Voldemort was frightened there was something wrong with his little one. He held him close and gritted his teeth when he could feel the small and delicate bones that moved beneath the sensual green robe. He vowed he would discover the cause of this soon. Harry seemed to be getting weaker by the day.

They stood outside together a while longer before necessity dictated that they move back inside. Neither were pleased to rejoin the crowd but they had little choice. Soon guests began to crowd around the mysterious Malfoys.

Harrison had become nervous when he couldn't see Harry. However since he couldn't see his Lord either he was assured that wherever they were they were together. He bit down on his lip in irritation when he heard the droning voice of the Headmaster near him once again. It seemed that all he wanted was to talk about the upcoming tasks of the tournament. Harrison's studies had been going well and he had a few ideas of what to expect. However when Harry and his Lord reappeared from the gardens Harrison was sickened to notice the light of interest that came into the Headmaster's eyes when he saw Harry.

Harrison tried to think of a conversation that would distract him but was too slow as he turned to Narcissa and said "I'm so sorry…it seems that I got so caught up with charming young Harrison here that I failed to greet the other members of your family. It's my understanding that they visit rarely. I should hate to waste a chance to get to know them."

Harrison's eyes darted to his mother who smiled enchantingly and murmured "Of course, I'm actually surprised that you have not yet met. It must be an oversight on my behalf."

Harrison could tell however that her eyes were hard as she slowly led him over. He watched with anticipation as Dumbledore neared them. They could not escape this meeting. He only hoped that Harry would have the sense to let their Lord handle Dumbledore. He was revolted by the thought of those mad twinkling eyes landing on Harry.

To distract himself he turned to see what Draco had gotten up to. He smirked when he found his brother entertaining his guest of honor. Blaise seemed to be basking in Draco's attention and leaned into murmur in his ear. Harrison didn't know what had been said but it certainly wasn't something proper as Draco averted his eyes and faint color crossed his cheeks.

His smirk deepened when he saw Blaise begin to lead Draco out into the gardens. The snow would keep most other guests out and give them the privacy he was sure they wanted. He doubted that they would even need warming charms. He was pleased that Draco was happy; he knew that this was a 'gift' of sorts from their Lord. He couldn't help the small jealousy that came to him when he thought that Draco could be with his chosen in ways that he and Harry could not. He sighed and slowly turned back to see what devastation Dumbledore had caused.

Draco had watched as his mother led Dumbledore over to their Lord and Harry. He knew that this was the moment they had all been dreading but had faith that their Lord could fool him. He went to go join her when he felt Blaise's strong grip on his arm. He turned and hoped that his feelings were carefully masked on his face.

Blaise was stunning no matter what he wore. However the crimson robe that covered him made him seem even more dark and dangerous than usual. Those black eyes were filled with heat as they looked down at Draco. "Your Mother and _cousin_ will be more than enough to handle him…aren't you supposed to be seducing me to your side?"

Draco resisted the urge to pout but felt that he failed when Blaise leaned down and whispered into his ear "I know that is not the real reason you brought me here Draco… But I also know that it is not untrue…Show me your gardens."

Draco flushed and saw Harrison watching them with that infuriating smirk. He had no time to reply as he was already being led out. Part of him wondered if he was even prepared for what Blaise might want. He liked him…he liked him a lot…but despite most of his bravado he had little experience in such matters.

Blaise felt triumph when he saw the emotions flickering across Draco's face. He didn't intend to go far, but he wanted Draco to understand he would not be used. He knew that the fact Draco wanted him was real. He also knew that he was invited here for a reason. He would get Draco to tell him the truth before he committed to anything. However part of him hoped the reasons Draco would give him would be enough to let him stay. He wanted Draco as much as he wanted him.

They entered the snow covered gardens and he spun Draco to face him. He was taken aback by the real fear he saw in those eyes and reacted without thinking. He grasped that delicate jaw in his hands as he forced Draco to look up at him "I'm not here to hurt you Dray…" He said softly "I just want to make sure that _I'm _not the one being hurt."

Draco felt relief go through him. Blaise was simply being a Slytherin and investigating the situation. He shook his head, knowing that he could be honest with him. "I'm very close to my Lord's Consorts" he could not say who they were but he did have to explain a lot "They want me to be happy…they know that…I…I am interested in you and they reasoned that since you are neutral you would not be a threat to us." He paused carefully weighing his next words "It's true that by getting my father to allow me to express my _interest _in you that He hopes that you will be swayed to our side. However as long as you don't turn against us he has other issues more important to him."

Blaise narrowed his eyes "Why would they want that? Why would he encourage your father to allow you to come to me? If he does not care where my loyalty lies why does he care at all?" He realized that his grip on Draco's jaw was bruising and loosened it up. He didn't want to hurt Draco.

Draco shook his head "It's not for himself but for his Consorts…It's a gift of sorts to them. He is currently courting them and he hopes by making _me_ happy it will make _them_ happy." He looked at Blaise and said sincerely "Being with you would make me _very_ happy."

Blaise thought over what had been said and smirked. So he was an elaborate gift? He could live with that. Especially if it meant that Draco could be his. He smiled down and pressed his lips to Draco's as he said softly "Thank Merlin." He pulled Draco close as his tongue delved into the warm mouth beneath his own. He was still neutral, but he would never betray Draco.

They heard the clock chiming twelve and began to move back into the ballroom. Even though it was not the holiday the guests still put up a cheer at midnight and kissed those who were close to them. It was also the signal that the Ball was winding to a close. Draco gave a soft gasp and Blaise kissed him publically. In Slytherin language it meant that he was accepting this token, though not yet revealing his own move.

Harry came bouncing up to them and kissed Draco on the cheek "I believe this was mother's best ball yet!"

Draco smiled down at him and turned to see if their Lord was following. He was and he did not seem pleased with how tonight had ended. He wondered what had passed between him and Dumbledore. He would find out later if it was important. He turned back to Blaise who frowned at him as he said "Seems like Harry got something on your cheek."

Neither of them noticed Harry's panicked expression as Draco reached up to wipe it away. However before he could it vanished. Blaise shrugged "Must have worn itself off."

Draco nodded his head and was about to replay when he heard a soft noise from Harry. His world began to move in slow motion as he turned and watched in shock as Harry's eyes rolled back and he fell towards the ground. He reached out to catch him but another pair of arms reached him before he could.

Harrison was holding on tight to Harry as he frowned down at his twin. Harry was pale and shaking his lips which had been a rich red at the beginning of the evening were now almost white. Harrison tried to control his voice as he called for his mother and father. The guests crowded around before Draco stood to keep them back. Their Lord pushed his way through the crowed obviously irritated that he had not been by Harry's side. Lucius began to call for a mediwitch or wizard as they all looked anxiously down at Harry. The same thought crossed all of their minds: _What had happened?_

Thank you all again so much for your support! This chapter was longer because there was so much to cover and also as a thank you for your reviews! I hope that you enjoyed it and know that you'll find out what happened soon enough!


	12. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for the HUGE support this story has gotten! Now let's see how much trouble Harry's in!

The pale thin form on the bed seemed to haunt him as Harrison stared down at his twin. How had he not realized it? He had seen the signs…surely he was not so dense? He reached out and caressed Harry's soft cheek. What had he been thinking? He shook his head and clenched his fist as he pulled away from Harry .He wanted to be furious. He wanted to shake that smaller form and demand and answer for his actions. Though….knowing Harry as he did his twin would simply smile at him and make him forget why he was mad in the first place. It wasn't fair.

Standing behind him was another form that was having a hard time accepting the situation. Though for Voldemort it was easier to hold onto his anger. Anger he held for both himself and Harry. He had known that Harry was reading ahead on his own. He had encouraged it. He wanted intelligent consorts after all and there was the lingering fear that Harry would somehow be left behind without a Hogwarts education. When he had seen his enthusiasm his fears had been put to rest.

_ That's no excuse. _He thought savagely to himself as he narrowed his red eyes on the form in the bed. He had known that Harry was up to something. Harry was good at keeping secrets but not hiding his emotions. Whatever Harry had been doing had worried him. What was his concern? _Apparently not for his health! _

Once he had collapsed the charms he had been using to trick them fell away. The rosy tint of his cheeks faded, his lips appeared ragged and torn; and his body…he was so thin he could count each delicate rib with ease. He had realized as soon as the charms had fallen that Harry had been using blood magic heavily. He had a suspicion as to what he was using it on as well. He took a deep breath to calm himself. These emotions were unsightly and unproductive. He had another consort to comfort and then together they would show Harry their displeasure.

Harrison looked up when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Voldemort has shared his suspicions with him of the blood magic Harry was using. He knew that his Lord was currently feeling guilt for the situation…Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. He turned to face his Lord and gently pressed his body against his "He cares for us very deeply." He said softly though it was a pathetic statement. Harry showed them that he cared about them with every smile and embrace…Why did their little serpent think he had to do more than that?

Voldemort didn't have to pry to know his Consort's thoughts. Harry was their light in this dark world. Both he and Harrison had done unpleasant things… and would do more unpleasant things in the future. But Harry…he supported them, he comforted them, and he remained pure in the darkness they were using to forge a new life. He gripped Harrison tightly and was merely grateful that Harry's body had been the only thing to suffer. Using such strong magic…one could easily damage the mind as well.

Harrison looked up at him with a knowing in his eyes that came with experience. "You're … concerned about something aren't you my lord?" He asked softly, somewhat afraid of what would _worry_ the Dark Lord.

Voldemort allowed himself to caress his fingers through Harrison's straight and tidy hair "There is…however it is unlikely. You know that I would tell you if I thought it was something important."

Harrison bowed his head to his Lord's wishes and went back to looking at Harry's form. He decided to try to change the topic to something else…at least something a little more pleasant "When should we expect him to awake?"

There was a small growl from behind him and he looked up curiously as his Lord seemed to reply as if he were thinking allowed "That depends solely on how many times he used the spell…"

They were silent sentinels as they remained by Harry's bedside. The rest of the Malfoys had been concerned as well. However they had also understood and respected that right now the two needed to be alone. They would have their own conversations with Harry later.

There was lots of pain. Everywhere. Every fiber seemed to burn and scream at him. Harry bit down on his lip and felt the ragged flesh that was left here. He sighed with relief. He had done it…they were all safe. He curled onto his side to get some more sleep. He was so exhausted. If his family asked he would simply tell them that he had indulged too much in the Ball. It had certainly been a splendid one!

Harry smiled to himself as his mind went over the night before. He had gotten a kiss from his Lord which he used to protect him…he had seen Draco and Blaise getting _very_ friendly. Something happened with Dumbledore…His mind went foggy at that and he frowned. What had happened after that? He tried to think and it call came back in a rush as he sat up far too fast for his injuries. He had collapsed at the Ball!

His head was swimming as he frantically looked around to see who was in the room with him. They were watching him…did that mean that they knew what he had been doing or just thought he was delicate? There was a pulsing pain in his head that made it hard to think. He fell back against the pillows and sighed. At least he had protected them. He could take care of the repercussions later. They were safe.

He smiled to himself pleased by this realization when he felt firm fingers cup his face and a voice lightly hiss "I know that you are awake my little serpent. I would like a few words with you."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the red ones of his Lord's staring down at him. He gave a soft smile as he saw that there was anger in those eyes…but also concern. He bit his lip out of habit but immediately his Lord's thumb as brushing against it and pulling the soft skin away from his teeth. "No more of that." He said almost…_gently_

Harry sighed and gently held hid Lord's hand in his owns "I knew that you wouldn't be pleased…" He said softly as he looked up at his Lord through his lashes. "But there was so little else I could do for you. Harrison does so much for you at school by recruiting and spying…I just stay here like a doll locked up in a cabinet."

The look on his Lord's face told him that his reasons for doing what he did mattered little. His Lord was still upset with him. He had braced himself for anger, but there seemed to be…disappointment in those eyes as well. _That's not what he wanted!_ He had wanted to show his Lord and Harrison that he could be strong too…That he could be useful. He had told himself he wouldn't cry but hot tears began spilling down his cheeks without permission.

Another hand came from his side and brushed away those tears and he looked to see that Harrison was at his side. He wilted back into the pillows. He could barely handle their Lord being upset with him…Now Harrison at the same time. He sniffled and tried to turn away from them but their hands stopped him.

Harrison could clearly see that their Lord was struggling to reign in his temper. It was a sign of how much he cared about Harry that he did not shout at him as they both wanted to do. Harry needed gentler handling than that. Harrison forced Harry to look at him and spoke for his Lord "You frightened us… We didn't know was wrong. All the sudden you were fainting and pale. The charmed makeup you were using faded and it was like we were watching you fade before our eyes…."

Voldemort took a deep breath and tried to focus on the fact that his little consort done this for them. Harry had wanted to protect them and he had really given him little choice. He reached forward and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair. "Yes." He agreed, his anger starting to fade to relief.

Harry smiled up at them brightly and said softly "So…"

Harrison seemed to sense that Harry needed reassurance, though the lost look on his face was also a clue. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "We are very impressed on how utterly Slytherin you were about it…and obviously we also noted how strong you were to cast the spell as many times as you did…We would just rather you not faint again."

Harry closed his eyes at the soft kiss and held the smile. So they _had_ been impressed. He hid his smile by snuggling against Harrison as he thought _'So…As long as I don't faint again...'_

Voldemort looked down at his young consorts and pulled back the sheets as he removed his heavy formal robes and shoes. Harrison looked at him in surprise and seemed to realize his intentions before following his lead. Still clothed Harrison and Voldemort crawled in on either side of Harry and pressed the smaller one between them as they settled in. The long evening and scare with Harry had drained them. No words were said as they drifted off to sleep.

Harry smiled at the warmth and nestled in between them. He loved it when they spoiled him like this. It was wonderful. His smile turned a little sly. It seemed as though he was forgiven for frightening them…and had not been punished. He opened his eyes and looked at Harrison. Maybe he could help him with the Tournament as well…He was too tired to think on it too much, but drifted off to sleep happy.

The next few days passed slowly for Harry. He was only allowed out of bed on Christmas to join the rest of the family for breakfast and the gift exchange. He had thought that he had escaped punishment however being cooped up in a bed was worse than he had imagined. He smiled as he sat down on the couch between Harrison and Voldemort. There were of course many gifts from the Malfoys to him and they all began opening their gifts giving thanks to the giver as they admired them.

Harry blushed as he saw he had gifts from both his Lord and Harrison. He had already gotten some lovely new clothes from Narcissa. Some very interesting books from Lucius and Draco had bought him some crystal serpents; one with green eyes one with red. He had grown used to such lavish treatment during the years at Malfoy Manor. However he was still overwhelmed when he got so many gifts. Those lonely Christmas's at the Dursley's had stayed with him.

Now he had a real decision to make. Which present was he going to open first? He looked between Voldemort and Harrison before he smirked playfully and used wordless magic to unwrap them both at the same time. He chuckled as he saw the gifts. They were perfect.

His Lord had given him a simple silver band to wear around his wrist but despite its simplicity he could feel the wealth of protective charms that had been laid into it. He put it on and basked in the warmth of his Lord's powers. Harrison's gift was just as perfect. He had given him a dark green leather journal. However he could feel the magic coming from it and Harrison had quickly explained "This way we can talk to each other instantly despite us being separated."

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. They knew just how to make him feel cherished. He clutched the presents to his chest and looked up to see if they had liked his gifts and what they had given each other. It was almost humorous the gifts that Harrison and his Lord had given each other. Harry had to resist laughing at their expressions.

Voldemort, practical as ever, had given Harrison one of his rare texts on dark potions. Harry could already see Harrison's fingers practically twitching to open it and start reading it. He watched as his two betrotheds exchanged glances and then went back to their respective books.

Harrison, knowing how practical his Lord was, had found him an updated collection of dark spells with their origins and intended purposes. Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle his laugh. It seemed that Harrison and their Lord truly understood each other.

Harry had plenty of time to come up with a gift for them and had decided on such a perfect gift that he had made two of them. He had thought that something made by hand would really be important to them. It was also a way for them to know that they were all okay. Times were getting dangerous and he thought it would be nice if they had some reassurance. He had made three rings one for each of them. It was a simple design a simple silver band with three gems. It featured a large black one in the middle with two smaller green ones on either side.

As he gave them their rings he shyly explained their use as he put his own "They go on your middle finger…and the magic in the ring connects to your own magic. That way if one of us gets in trouble our stone will start to glow." He smiled and said "Our Lord is the middle one Harrison is the gem on the left and I'm on the right." He looked up at them shyly "Do you like them?"

Narcissa eyed the three of them and smiled knowingly. They had had their own conversation with Harry the day before. Reminding him that Malfoy blood or not he was part of their family and they cared about him. They had told him that they did not appreciate being frightened in such a way. Now seeing the looks being exchanged she turned to Lucius and Draco with a charming smile "Why don't we see how the Christmas dinner is coming?" The two men looked as though they were going to argue but the look in her eyes informed them that the answer she was expecting was 'yes.'

Voldemort appreciated her move and leaned in to brush a kiss against Harry's lips "This was very clever of you little serpent."

Harrison took a kiss as well as he slipped on his ring "Very clever of you Harry…" He then looked down at his book and looked at his Lord and asked "Might I give you a kiss of thanks as well my Lord? I have been eager to read this book for sometime…"

A devious smile crossed Voldemort's lips as he leaned in and gifted Harrison with a kiss "You never need to ask." He said softly before pulling away and adding "I too appreciate your gift…Very thoughtful."

Harry was smiling joyfully as he looked at the two of them and the rings glittering on their middle fingers. All in all it was a very successful Christmas in his opinion.

Sort of fluffy but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is going to focus on Harrison a bit more when he returns to Hogwarts! It will be coming out soon I've already started it! Hope you enjoyed this update and sorry for the wait!


	13. Part 3 Chapter 11

Thank you all again so much for your love and encouragement! Please continue to enjoy the story!

The joyful feelings from Christmas were enough to sustain them until the end of the holidays. However Harrison was unable to completely ignore the feelings that were growing inside of him. He was prepared of course…as much as he could be for this tournament. However what was he supposed to do against his growing feelings for Harry? After all that had happened he wondered if he would ever be able to feel calm at Hogwarts without being able to see Harry for himself. It was obvious that it would take a long time for him to recover from his dabbling with the Dark Arts. What if he had grown addicted? What if he continued using them without either of them finding out? He knew that now as not the time to become distracted…and yet he couldn't seem to control himself.

Harrison stared up at the engine that would take him back to Hogwarts and all the complications that awaited there. He was grateful for the peace he had had while back at home. Despite all that had happened seeing Harry again seemed to renew him somehow. His time with his Lord had also been beneficial. He had learned much during his time with him…and he felt as though they had grown closer.

He looked over at Draco knowing that his brother was eager to get back to Hogwarts. There he could continue the courting of Blaise without them constantly being watched by his parents. Harry and his Lord had been forced to say their goodbyes at the manor. He smiled fondly to himself as he remembered his private goodbyes with his Lord the night before.

_Harrison looked in at Harry one last time before heading back to the study. He had already packed the most important of the books that he was going to need. He just couldn't think of anything else that he should do before the night before leaving back to Hogwarts._

_ He entered the study but was surprised to find that he was not alone. He could see the outline of his Lord against the fire and shifted. He had used the study before while his Lord had been there. However there was something about the feeling tonight that made it seem more…intimate._

_ He had decided it would be best to leave when his Lord turned towards him. "Harrison? Is that you? No need to leave on account of me…We are both aware that I am the guest here."_

_ Harrison paused at that tone. He had heard their Lord use it on Harry countless times. It was a gentle and softly spoken tone. He reentered the study and came to join his Lord by the fire. He took the moment to observe his Lord. The fire light glowed upon his face making his dark hair air stand out even more against the light. Even more so his dark red eyes looked amazing in the light. Harrison hadn't realized he was staring until he realized those eyes were gazing back at him._

_ "Harrison." Voldemort turned and looked at his young consort. So young…so beautiful. He reached forward and caressed Harrison's cheek. He had been so focused on preparing his consort for the Tournament…that he had forgotten his time with him was so limited._

_ Harrison froze at his Lord's touch. It was so tender. He leaned into it as his dark eyes watched his Lord to see his intentions. He stepped closer "I came to study some more before going back to Hogwarts my Lord…but perhaps it might be wise if we savor our time together instead."_

_ Voldemort smirked down at his consort and nodded "I agree with you…We see so little of each other as it is…"_

_ Harrison nodded and looked up at his lord through his dark lashes. "I heard from Harry that you gifted him with a kiss…It seems unfair that I have not yet received mine."_

_ Voldemort nodded and gave a slow smile "Indeed. I have been remiss" He leaned in and looked down at Harrison "Perhaps I should rectify that now?"_

_ Harrison smiled back and nodded "I agree."_

_The kiss had been as simple and sweet as the one shared with Harry had been…however there were smoldering intentions beneath it that were not so innocent._

Harrison was brought back to the present by the sound of the train whistle blowing. It was time to head back. He was focused there was also more at stake. At the party Dumbledore had finally managed to introduce himself to Harry and His Lord and their disguised forms…It had been inevitable but the timing had been horrible. He had invited them to attend the tournament. An invitation from Dumbledore to such an event could not be turned down without it reflecting poorly on the family.

The fact that Harry would now be brought closer to that man was enough danger to inspire Harrison to do more. He closed his eyes as he sat down in his compartment. He was no longer Harrison…he was back to being Altair Malfoy.

When the train arrived he and Draco quickly found their way to ride back to the castle by themselves. Though of course when Blaise asked if he could join they allowed him to. Harrison was quiet for most of the ride. He knew that his time of leisure was officially at an end. His life was about to become tense…and possibly uncomfortable.

Draco knew what thoughts were going through Harrison's mind and so did not push him. He had his own occupations that kept his mind busy. Such as the thought that Blaise was seated next to him with his large warm hand settled nicely on his thigh. He enjoyed being with his parents and Harry of course…However now that he and Blaise were to have more time to themselves he could not deny that he was looking forward to the experience. He was eager to explore the possibilities that their new circumstances provided them.

Blaise was thinking similar thoughts to Draco. He was aware that Altair was at least part of the reason Draco had been encouraged to follow his feelings for him. So had decided the younger Malfoy wouldn't mind if he made a few advances on his brother in his presence. It seemed as though he was a bit distracted anyways.

He kept his advances discreet throughout the welcoming back feast and even until they were back in the Slytherin Dorms. He waited until Altair had gone to sleep before making his first daring move.

Draco had settled in to sleep. It always took him a little longer to fall asleep on his first nights back. Malfoy Manor was filled with luxury, family, and safety. No matter how well Hogwarts was provided for…nothing could match his home.

He was breathing slowly when he felt the bed dip as someone joined him. He tensed, wondering who it might be. Then sighed in relief when he felt a familiar warm hand slid across his midsection. He turned and looked in surprise as he whispered softly "Blaise…?"

Blaise leaned over and gently pressed his cheek against Draco's "I'm not going to do anything tonight Dray…I just wanted you to know…I'm serious about you. I want you to know that every night possible you will fall asleep next to me. You will wake up next to me. You will feel my warmth surrounding you. Like a protective cage."

Draco smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the strong hold surrounding him "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Malfoy Manor

Bright green eyes looked out in the garden as they wandered over it aimlessly in thought. Harry had been allowed off of bed rest. He was glad. He was not a restless sort but being forced to remain abed for so long had driven him a bit mad. He giggled to himself. Madness. That's what his Lord thought that he was risking when he had started using dark magic. His Lord didn't know the half of it.

He had received some great news tonight. He had been told with the greatest amount of severity from his Lord that they had been personally invited by Dumbledore to attend the final parts of the Tournament. Of course his Lord had stressed how dangerous going to these events would be for them. How careful he would have to be.

Harry gestured towards the fire and it blazed to keep the room warm. The light formed interesting shadows across his face and he smiled. His Lord didn't realize that this was an opportunity for them. Harrison was vulnerable to so many different dangers. Of course Draco would protect him…and now Blaise. But there was only so much they could do. He smiled as he moved to the bed and snuggled down into it. He would be able to help Harrison very soon. It was sure to be a lot of fun!

February 20th 1995

Four Days Before the Second Task

Hogwarts was as beautiful as Harry had imagined. Of course being in Malfoy Manor gave him high standards of beauty. He was carefully hidden under a cloak but he knew that was more for his Lord's state of mind than his own. He didn't care if people saw him. He felt a warm arm drape across his shoulders and looked up smiling softly towards his Lord.

Voldemort looked down at Harry. Of course they were in their disguised forms as the distant Malfoy relatives. He was not pleased that they had been forced into this situation. However it was unavoidable and not a complete disaster. As long as their true identities remained secret that was what was truly vital to him.

He knew that Harry was rather pleased by this whole arrangement. He supposed that at least one of them should enjoy themselves. He was glad to see that his little serpent had recovered well from his misadventures with Dark Magic. He sincerely hoped that Harry had learned his lesson. He didn't think his heart would be able to take any more.

Harrison saw Harry and his Lord arrive for the Task. Cedric had already given him a clue to figure out the golden egg. He didn't know what the Hufflepuff thought he was doing by sharing this clue. Harrison certainly hoped that he wouldn't think he would return the favor. He was in _Slytherin_ after all. Same school or not they were enemies.

He spoke with them formally for a few moments welcoming them to his school and telling them that he appreciated their visit. He wished he could be less formal with them but Dumbledore would become suspicious if his behavior changed.

He ignored the calls from the Gryffindor table. They were not yelling at the Malfoys per say… however one in particular spoke loud enough to make his thoughts about the family clear. Harrison had never appreciated Ronald Weasley. Even for a Gryffindor he was ill behaved and rude. He was currently making remarks about how infested the castle had become with snakes. Those were the usual types of comments and remarks that he made. He wasn't brave enough to actually _do_ anything about his opinions. All he could do was bark.

Harry was smiling at Harrison when he heard the remarks. While inside he was frowning. Who did that person think he was? He kept his face trained on Harrison even as his eyes sought out the source of those tasteless words. He was a red haired boy with pale skin and freckles. Over all an unattractive person. He turned to Harrison and asked politely "Who is that calling out those…words?"

Harrison was surprised by Harry's curiosity. Harry had been sheltered since coming into the Malfoy family. He was only around others besides the Malfoys and other Death Eaters at formal functions; and of course _those_ kind of remarks were not said aloud. He hoped that Harry wasn't too upset by them and answered "Ronald Weasley. He is a Gryffindor but he is all bark and no action…he is merely an annoyance."

Dutifully Harry nodded his head as he was led away to the private rooms he would be staying at with their Lord. Ronald Weasley. It seemed that he was a problem for Harrison…not a big one but Harrison didn't need any unnecessary distractions at this crucial time. He would take care of him shortly.

Thank you all very much for your patience! I hope that the story made you smile and that you are enjoying it! Seems like sweet Harry isn't as sane as we all thought! We'll find out how much the Dark Magic affects his mind in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 12

Hope you guys will continue to enjoy the story!

The rooms they had been provided with inside of the school had been well furnished. Voldemort was pleased with them and also with the access he would have to the Library as an official guest. He was still on edge about being so close to Dumbledore…but he was relieved that he would be closer to Harrison during the last Tasks of the Tournament. He turned his attention to his youngest consort. Harry was still recovering so he wanted to make sure that he was safely settled in for the night.

Lucius and Narcissa would both be arriving soon, however they had not been invited to stay at Hogwarts since they had a residence of their own. He was glad they would be nearby though in case he or his consorts needed them. He gently caressed his fingers through Harry's hair and said "I think it is time for you to rest little serpent. We have had a very busy day."

Leaning into the touch Harry nodded and smiled softly. He already knew that his Master had plans to go to the library. Most of the books in the Hogwarts library were useless besides cursory research…however there were some that were not intended for student use and would not be so obviously placed in the Restricted Section. He was going to be busy tonight as well but did not want his Lord worrying about him. "Yes my Lord…I am very tired. "

Voldemort led Harry to the room he would be using during his stay and made sure he was happy with his bed. "I shall see you in the morning my serpent. Hopefully our stay here will turn to our advantage."

Saying nothing Harry settled down into the bed and waited. He could hear his Lord putting away a few things…moving around the room…and finally what he had been waiting for. The sound of his Lord leaving out of the portrait. He waited a few more minutes just to wait until he was certain his Lord would not be returning right away. He slowly dipped out of the bed and arranged the pillows to look somewhat like his body. He charmed them to look like him deep in sleep and pulled his cloak over his sleeping clothes. There was no reason to get fully dressed after all. He was just going out to take care of a little problem.

He opened the portrait and made his way quietly down the hall. Thanks to his Lord's tender care it was still before curfew; which meant he had an excellent chance of finding his prey without having to go into the Gryffindor common room. He would avoid that area at all costs. He heard a loud ruckus and followed the sounds. That boy had been the loudest one he had ever met…chances were good he was the one currently causing all this noise.

He cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and turned the corner. Luck was with him not only was it the pest but he was alone. To make it even better he was currently verbally attacking Draco. Harry didn't want to act with Draco there. He didn't want to worry his loves with unnecessary concern for him…He had seen how much he had distracted them from merely casting the protection spells. He would wait.

Draco gave a long suffering sigh. Why did _he_ of all people have to be caught by the Weasel? Ever since 'Harry Potter' failed to show the Gryffindor seemed to desire to fill his role. He was always causing trouble and attacking Slytherins. He took it to such a point where most Professors no longer blamed the Slytherins but instead actually punished the real offender. This only served to drive the Weasel on more.

He bit his lip as the red head began to insult his recently arrived family. Hearing the horrible things he was saying about his Lord brought a duel reaction out of Draco. He was both amused and angry that this _chit_ would assume he could pass judgment on his betters. When he started making derogatory comments about _Blaise_ however that was where his patience ended. "For once could you shut up Weasel? Honestly it's such a headache having to listen to you go on in class and now you continue assaulting me?" He shook his head "You truly are sad if you have nothing else to do Weasel. I'm going to move along as I actually have a life."

Ron turned a vicious shade of red and raised his wand but Draco merely stunned him "I think you should think about what you've done." He smirked as he looked at the frozen boy and then continued on his way to the dorms. Honestly…some Purebloods had no sense of decency.

Harry had been trembling in rage when he heard all those horrible things about their family. He felt even more justified for what he was going to do. He covered his mouth from laughing when Draco stunned him and walked away. That would just make everything so much easier.

Harry came out into the corridor and looked around; it seemed that most of the students had gone back to their dorms with curfew looming overhead. He smiled brightly and revealed himself to the boy. The red head's blue eyes widened as he appeared and he began to struggle with more effort against the bonds.

Shaking his head Harry held out his hand and strengthened them, giving a little laugh when the force of them caused the red head to choke lightly. "Hello! My name is Harry! You should be happy to know that since not many people do….I'm not allowed to make many friends, but with my loves and family who needs them?"

The boy now seemed to be listening to Harry and the look on his face started to bloom into fear when he realized that the strange looking boy in front of him could do strong wandless magic. He managed to shake his head but that was all he could do. Harry didn't want him motionless after all; a little struggle could be fun!

Smiling Harry summoned a chair and sat down easily in front of his prey. "You know I wouldn't have paid any attention to you even with all your yelling if only you hadn't said any of that nasty stuff about my family…Not very nice you know…" Harry actually looked hurt when he said this. He shook his head and continued "But don't worry! I know a perfect way for you to make it up to me! Usually I'm more creative but I can't have anything suspicious going on that might fall back on my loves. That would defeat the whole purpose!" He smiled brightly as he reached forward and touched Ron's temple "_Imperio_."

Harry made his way back to their rooms and was glad to see that his Lord was still out. He didn't like doing things behind their backs but it was really for their best interests! And no he wouldn't be forced to lie to his lord…not that he could anyways but it was the possibility of it that Harry disliked. He removed his charm on his bed and settled down amongst the covers. A soft smile on his face as he went to sleep dreaming of his loves.

He had not stayed at the library long. The research he had done there had only confirmed what Harrison had already found out. It seemed they would be dealing with merpeople in this next task. That wasn't nearly as threatening as a dragon of course…but none of the tasks would ever be _tame_. Now that they knew what the task had in it…they would have to try to discover what the point of the task was.

Tired he decided that he had to rest if he could do anything useful for Harrison tomorrow. He came back in the chambers and paused at Harry's door. He looked in on his little love and was glad to see him resting peacefully. He yearned for the day when this innocent courtship would come to an end…but he was also savoring this time with his loves.

He closed the door as he went to his own chamber. Harry had the right idea and he needed sleep badly. He changed into sleeping clothes and moved into his bed. As usual his dreams were tormenting him about possibilities with his little loves.

The next day it was announced that a student from Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley, had disappeared the night before. By all accounts he had been last seen wandering the halls aimlessly but there were no witnesses that could see where he went. A search group was being gathered that would do all their efforts to find him before the next task. With all the excitement going on no one noticed a very cheerful Malfoy making his tea.

By the end of the day they had found that the boy had gone into the Forbidden Forest and had even verbally offended some of the creatures there. The creatures had attacked and all that was left were a few bones that remained of him. The teachers and staff were all stunned that he would go into the Forbidden Forest…however it was also something very characteristic of him and so his death was labeled accidental.

The Day of the Task

It was the day they had all been waiting for, the day of the Second Task. Harrison had gotten up early to prepare for it. Since he knew that the task would involve water…and merfolk. He had a potion that would enable him to breathe for a few hours underwater. He hoped it would be enough to give him time to do what was required. He went to the Great Hall but was met on the way by a frazzled looking Dark Lord and Draco. Draco was looking at him in extreme concern as he said softly "We can't find Harry."

They had been fully unsettled when they had no choice but to go to the second task without Harry. Draco had held Blaise's hand tightly in his own as he tried to maintain his Malfoy mask. In his mind he was in turmoil though. Harrison was about to partake in a very dangerous task and Harry was missing…something that would further distract and endanger Harrison. Blaise had been supportive and held Draco close as he glared at any who tried to get near the Malfoy Heir in his current state.

Voldemort was not fairing much better. His lips were pressed together tightly as his mind worked vigorously on what could have happened to his little serpent. He had been in bed this morning when he checked on him…but when he had come to bring him breakfast he had been gone. His eyes bled red even in his disguised form as he looked at Dumbledore. He swore if the man had _anything_ to do with his little one disappearing… He would make his revenge painful to say the least.

The fourth champion was almost numb as he made his way to the event. His mind was blank except for the thought of _'Where could Harry be?' _He could feel his Lord's comforting hand on his shoulder and was able to relax slightly. At least now he knew that his Lord would not stop working until he found out what had happened.

The event was ready to begin and he mindlessly cast his charm and ignored the other contestants as he dove into the water. He had ignored the pompous speech as he only could think of finishing this task quickly so that he could focus on finding Harry. He swam through the water, his slender form making it easier for him to weave in and out of the merpeople as he spotted several forms up ahead. When he recognized one of them he felt his fist clench tight enough for his nails to draw blood. Dumbledore _would_ pay.

He grabbed Harry's limp form and briefly checked him for injuries as he sped towards the surface. He noticed that none of the other contestants had been as successful as him but couldn't bring himself to care as he left the other forms behind. It may be the Tournament but he doubted that Dumbledore in all his righteousness would allow them to die. Still if something _did_ happen to them it was what they deserved for being so foolish in the first place. He broke the surface of the water as he held Harry's head above it and brought them to the shore. His eyes connected with his Lord's in understanding as they looked down at Harry's pale limp form.

Even if Dumbledore had not realized who they really were he was playing a dangerous game. Voldemort gathered Harry into his arms and gently stroked his wet hair away from his face, careful not to reveal his scar. He leaned down and whispered into his little serpent's ear "He will pay my pet. And we will use his little tournament to do it."

Thank you all so much for your patience. There _will_ be a time skip in the next chapter but I really wanted to play it out until after the second task. Hope it made you smile!


	15. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for your support on this story I'm glad you are all enjoying this new version of it! Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry for the wait!

The graveyard was cold as the wind tore through it creating a desolate sound through the graves as the group stood in silence. Harrison thought it was a pity that Cedric had been so determined to come with him. He had told him to leave but the Hufflepuff had turned out to be surprisingly stubborn and had grabbed the cup at the same time he had. Now they were both at the graveyard and though he thought it was a shame they couldn't risk any witnesses to what was occurring. Besides his body would help send a message to Dumbledore.

Voldemort looked down at the young man who was limp before him. He understood that Harrison was not pleased that he had been the one to follow him. After all the boy had tried to help Harrison in the spirit of fellowship. Still war had casualties and it wasn't as if Harrison had asked for his assistance. The best he had been able to do was to make his death quick and painless.

He carved his name into the boy as he turned to his beloveds. He was formally announcing his return. It was sooner than he had expected but he felt as though now was the time to move. Dumbledore had gone too far…he would have to be dealt with.

He turned to look at his loves. They were standing by his side, preparing for this moment where their lives would become so much more dangerous. He caressed them gently first Harrison and then Harry. Though his touch lingered on Harry as he thought of how they might have lost their littlest love. All because of some insane old man's bid for popularity.

His love smiled softly at him. Harry's messy long hair sometimes covered his face if he didn't brush it out of the way. Right now however those bright green eyes were fully exposed to him and he could see all the emotions that were fluttering through them. He could see hope, enjoyment…Harry was a blood thirsty little thing… He could also see some fear. He soothed his thumb over Harry's cheek and gave a small smile in response. He would do his best to ease that fear.

The reveal was everything they had hoped it would be. Harrison did not return to the tournament. His time at Hogwarts was over now. It would be dangerous for him to remain at that school. Cedric was returned with the cup hung around his form and Voldemort's name carved into him and his mark hovering above him. The audience of course panicked as soon as they realized what was going on. Voldemort watched in the distance before taking a portkey back to Malfoy Manor.

The Malfoy's official story was after what had happened to their 'cousin' they had decided to remove their son Altair from the tournament after the last event had started. Their actions were not questioned after Cedric was exposed. They declared that they were now homeschooling Draco and Altair and many other pureblood families soon followed their lead.

Several Months Later

Harry sighed as he listlessly explored the mansion. Of course this was his home and he was always happy to be here. Especially now that Harrison and his Lord were always home. He was delighted by this turn of events really. Now if they would only spend more time with him…

He could almost stop his foot. Once again he felt like some bloody china doll. Day after day Harrison and his Lord would hole themselves up in the study, or a library, or some other room and spend all day discussing Merlin knows what. He tugged anxiously on his hair as he stared out the window. What was he going to have to do to prove that he was useful!

Harrison set aside his tea as he looked at his Lord. With the firelight's glow against him his Lord looked so gentle. Not as if they were discussing plans to take over the Wizarding world. He thought carefully about how he was going to approach this. "My Lord…I'm honored that you include me so carefully in your plans… However I must ask, why is Harry not in here with us? I thought we were all to be equals."

Dark red eyes looked at him from across the fire and he could see that his Lord had expected this question. He was relieved that he was not overstepping his bounds. He seemed to have risen into a new position in his Lord's inner circle and he didn't want to do anything to endanger that. However it was something that had begun to weigh heavily on his mind and he felt as though he had to ask.

Truly Voldemort had been expecting this…however he was still uncertain about how he would answer this. He folded his hands delicately as he gazed into the fire. He had wanted to bring both his Consorts in on his plans…However the thought of Harry being exposed to such darkness and bloodshed… despite knowing that Harry was powerful and was able to handle himself. He had actually _endangered_ himself to prove that. Yet…Harry still seemed somehow pure to him. Something that shouldn't be tainted.

Harrison seemed to read the reason behind his Lord's hesitation. In all honesty he didn't think this type of thing suited Harry either. However as they had learned in the past just because they did not involve Harry in the war did not mean that he would not be forced to be involved. He wondered how much more danger to Harry would come before his Lord would understand that.

Taking a breath to steady himself Harrison dared to look his Lord in the eyes as he said "Sir… We have learned through both others actions and his own that Harry will be involved in this war one way or another. If we exclude him then he will find dangerous situations to get in…It's better if he feels as if he is our equal."

Voldemort was glad that Harrison was comfortable enough to talk to him like this. He had enough people subservient to him in his life he didn't want his consorts to be as well. He thought over what Harrison had to say and he nodded slowly. He considered both Harrison and Harry to be his equals…however he could imagine it didn't feel that way to Harry when he was excluded. They had already seen what lengths Harry would go through to feel as though he were an equal. That was not something he wanted to visit again.

He nodded his head slowly and took another hearty sip of brandy "I know…I'll speak with him about it tomorrow. Perhaps there is some way to involve him that will suit as all."

Having reached this decision they felt good going to bed. It was late in the evening and their work would keep them busy for several months more. They had been planning several attacks to strategically cripple the Ministry as they made bigger plans for Dumbledore himself. Soon several of these attacks would take place and it would be strenuous to take care of the after math of those attacks.

As he made his way to his room Voldemort passed Harry in the hallway. His little serpent was looking intently out the dark window. He paused and took a minute to look at his youngest love. He was so glad Harry had recovered from the Tournament. As he got to know his loves he realized he was in love with them for different reasons.

Harrison was the one he could plot and plan with. The one who would understand his darker side and his urges. He could see Harrison becoming his second in command and commanding some of his forces on his behalf when the time came.

Harry was different. He was like a precious treasure. He was sure Harry would find a place in his future empire. He was only unsure about what that place might be. Seeing his little serpent standing next to the window; his bright green eyes looking out into the darkness and his messy hair making him look so small and lost. He couldn't stop himself from going over to that small form and placing his hands on those slender shoulders.

Harry turned to see his Lord and smiled softly. He had felt neglected recently but he didn't want to make a burden out of himself by telling his loves that. He turned and faced him and said softly "Good evening my Lord…It is late it is probably time for you to get some rest is it not?"

Voldemort noticed the surprise and joy in those green eyes when they looked up at him. As he spoke Harry's eyes dimmed and looked distant and he realized Harrison had been correct in his observations. He was neglecting Harry. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of regret that he cupped Harry's face in his hands and felt the urge to reassure him that he was necessary and precious.

His dark red eyes looked into Harry's bright ones as he said softly "Harrison pointed out to me today that I have been negligent in my dealings with you. Harry…you are as precious to me as any treasure. I simply want to protect you. I know how strong you are, you have shown me your strength even when it brought danger to you…I do not know how to fully express this but…I want to keep you safe. Something about you just screams for me to protect and shelter you. I know that is not what you want or need…but I would be unable to do anything else. I love you my little one…I never want you to feel as though I do not need you, I do. I need you too much to risk you."

When finished with his passionate speech he leaned forward and he placed a tender kiss against those soft lips. They were almost a year away before he would be able to express his love for them in a more…intimate and physical way. He pulled his lips away from those soft ones and murmured _"Please understand my serpent." _ Using Parsletongue to make sure Harry understood how serious he was.

Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked up into the face of his Lord. He had always been assured of his Lord's place in his heart. However he had never heard it _expressed_ in such a way before. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He had always wondered if he was somehow lacking in his Lord's eyes…but now…hearing how precious he was to his Lord. It changed how he saw things, how he saw himself.

He was almost unaware that he was now being embraced firmly by his Lord. He could feel that strong body pressed against his own slender form and closed his eyes as he basked in that wall of muscle that protected him. He was a precious treasure to his Lord. He closed his eyes and felt his hot tears trace down his cheeks as he finally felt as though he had been accepted in a place in his Lord's world. He would have to learn how he could be of use to his Lord that was not something he would change. However now that he fully understood…he would learn to work with those restrictions.

Harrison was standing at the end of the hallway watching the tender embrace that was taking place. He smiled softly as he watched those crystal tears trace down Harry's cheeks. He hoped the next year passed quickly…They were fifteen now it would only be less than a year before they could reassure each other in ways that were stronger than words. He thought that Harry needed that type of reassurance the most.

I hope you all enjoyed the update! Probably another time skip in the next chapter but I hope that you are enjoying the progress! Thank you all again so much!


	16. Chapter 14 END

Wow…So I promised THIS update awhile ago…but at least now I'm posting it! That's what count's right? I hope it was worth the wait! Thank You! This is the last chapter sorry to say! I hope that this series was at least entertaining!

Finally. That was the only thought that was currently coursing through the Dark Lord's mind. He wasn't thinking about the recent successful attacks that had happened, or the fact that the Ministry was weakening to the point of breaking any moment now. No…His mind was centered on the fact that today was finally…Finally…His little love's birthday.

He had forbidden any but the most urgent interruptions from coming to him as he prepared. Of course the boys would be celebrating their birthday with their family. It was only natural. However tonight…oh tonight. He would finally be able to hold them close.

He was also planning. He didn't want his only gift to them to be one that was physical. That seemed…tawdy somehow. They meant more to him than simply physical contact and he needed a way to show that…but how? This question had been haunting him for several weeks now and he was no closer to finding out the answer.

Malfoy Manor

The twins were currently embracing each other in the same bed as the dawn's early light traced across the floor from the window to the bed where their nestled forms lay. Harry was the first to lift his head to greet the day. He had held in his anxiousness that he had felt leading up to this day. He hadn't wanted to seem weak in front of Harrison.

His light green eyes looked out onto the new morning. Today. Today all the worries he had ever held would be settled once and for all. He would feel those large warm hands holding him, Harrison's warm body against his back like a warm wall of support. He closed his eyes and just basked in the anticipation.

Harrison had awoken when he felt Harry's shifting movements. He had trained himself to wake when Harry moved around. His younger twin usually had nightmares and Harrison wanted to be there for him when he could. Harry no longer had to be alone. He just lay back on the bed as he watched Harry move around.

Harry had filled out slightly but his form was still very slender. He didn't mind, being small suited Harry. He didn't need to be big when he had his older twin and a Dark Lord to look over him. Harry was still very quiet about his wants but that would never change he feared. One thing that he knew that Harry wanted was to be with them. It was in his eyes, it was in the way he moved around them, it was the way he would give them that special smile just to them. Only for them.

He wanted to be with Harry and their Lord as well. He felt like he had waited long enough for them. He was afraid that if they waited any longer than what little confidence Harry had in them would start to vanish completely. Harry knew that they loved him, but did he _know_? Harry needed to feel their love for him. He couldn't wait to show him how needed he was.

Harry turned and was only a little surprised to see Harrison's dark green eyes looking back at him with an emotion that could only be described as lust and love. A devastating combination on this special day. Harry felt heat pool in his belly as he leaned towards Harrison and said softly "Do I get a birthday kiss?"

Chuckling darkly Harrison reached forward and pulled Harry onto him. When apart one could almost miss their size difference. However when put so closely together Harrison was obviously the larger and more robust twin. He was not a large young man by any standards making Harry appear even more delicate and Faye like.

Their lips melted together as they sighed and closed their eyes. Harry pressed needingly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Harrison's strong neck. He couldn't resist letting out a small mewl as he pressed his hips closer to Harrison's. His entire body begging and begging for more that Harrison was not yet able to give him.

Harrison relinquished Harry's lips and basked in Harry's bruised lips and flushed cheeks. He had done that. Harry looked like pure temptation when he was flushed…he couldn't imagine what he would look like when he had been so thoroughly debauched.

Sadly they did have family commitments to attend to today. Their adoptive family was not willing to let the whole day be hogged up by their soon to be lover. The day was filled with a family breakfast were private gifts were exchanged. Narcissa in particular gushed over 'her' boys as she admired the fine young men they had become.

Then there was a Luncheon out so that they could celebrate in the public eye and do some shopping. Harrison almost had to drag Harry out of a certain shop when he saw the interesting bedroom garments that they offered. Harry had pouted saying he wanted to dress up for tonight. Harrison had reassured him with a few quick kisses and a whispered promise of coming back to the same shop "Later…when we can all pick it out together." That Harry had agreed to without question.

There was also the mail to deal with getting rid of nasty surprises that had snuck in through their wards. However most of the time was politely responding to the well wishes that they had received and admiring the different trinkets and gifts they had been sent. After all they didn't want to be rude to those who wished them well but they were going to be a bit busy tomorrow.

Of course no Malfoy event could pass without there being a ball to mark it. This one Harry enjoyed immensely since it meant after a long day of counting down hour after hour they were finally going to be able to see their love, their Lord.

Harrison was less thrilled if only because of the fact that meant other people were going to be admiring Harry. Even if they knew that he was taken it did not stop their wandering eyes and the lustful wanting look that they often carried. That was the longest part of the day in Harrison's opinion.

Though he did share Harry's enthusiasm that they could at least mingle with their Lord before finally stealing away together. Their arrangement was not formally announced yet outside of the Inner Circle. It would be troublesome if assassination attempts began on their lives and so they were waiting for complete takeover before making the happy announcement. It would be a great day.

Finally Voldemort's patience had waned. He had let the Malfoys do as they wished with his loves for the majority of the day. However they had now stayed long enough at the Ball for it to be deemed appropriate and they could leave without anyone noticing and without Narcissa being offended. The time had come.

Harrison's thoughts had been mirroring his Lord's though he was reluctant to ruin Harry's good time he doubted Harry would mind. When he was given a subtle nod from their Lord he gently tugged Harry's arm and excused the diplomat Harry had been conversing with. Seeing Harry wave cheerfully goodbye to the normally stoic man warmed his heart that they had at last found a place for Harry.

It had taken time but once the solution was found he and his Lord had agreed that it had been obvious. While Harrison certainly had the mind for strategizing and planning he had little appreciation for politics. However Harry it seemed had a natural hand at it and was the diplomat for their Lord. Finally Harry had a place where he could feel useful to his Loves without having to place himself in danger. It was the perfect solution.

Now his mind was not on plans or on politics. His mind was only focused on tonight. He had hardly had to encourage Harry to make their way to their Lord's Chambers. Their chambers from this day on.

Their Lord was waiting for them. It appeared that he had wanted some ceremony with this event as he had brought Elf Wine to share with them. Harry had hardly spoken a word as he took a sip from his glass and pressed his lips to his Lord's sharing the wine between them. After that the wine was forgotten and they basked in each other as their Lord took them to the bed.

Harry was the one pressed down, his back against the soft sheets as his Lord languidly kissed him. Harrison was not forgotten as he took the initiative to remove their clothes for them. There would be a day when they could lazily unclothe each other. However for now it was best if they just got them out of the way.

Their Lord directed their movements but they needed little orchestrating as they fell into place so naturally. Harry moved between them as their hands touched, traced and entwined with each other. They had waited for this day so long. Ached for these moments so long…Finally their dreams were happening now before them.

When breeching Harry for the first time Voldemort gave Harrison the honor. He had wanted to do it himself of course, but he felt as if the twins needed this connection between them before they could accept another into their bond fully.

He had taken to it so well Harrison praised him softly as he moved gently inside of his twin. When they came together their Lord was unable to wait another moment and took what he had longed for as well while Harrison helped coach Harry through excepting their Lord's larger girth.

The next morning when sunlight basked in their bed Harry's eyes were the first to flutter open. He was glad that all their business was taken care of the day before, he really had no intention of moving more then was required. He had been excited by how earnestly his loves had loved him last night…however his back was less thrilled.

Voldemort was surprised when he woke and found that he was not the first. The twins were already awake but just staring at each other in silence and he realized this is how it would be from now on. He smiled softly and realized he had the perfect gift to give them all along. He leaned in and whispered sincerely to them, and for the first time they could truly believe his words "I love you my little ones."

Thank you all so much for your support! I think that this rewrite managed well enough. Thank you all again and I hope that you enjoyed the story!


End file.
